Ride on a Red Corvette
by Gallifrey Byrned
Summary: They've been through a lot during their first year together and Coulson had finally managed to persuade his boss to give his team a break. Everybody went their own ways. Well, not exactly everybody. Skoulson pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Urm. Hi. So, yeah. I came back with another story. I received a request long time ago but I never got to fulfil it because of school and now that is ending, I thought I might as well get to it. I think it'd be better if I don't write what the the request was about but dear requester (is that a word?), if you read this, you'll probably know what's it about. It's not at my best but I tried. And OH WAIT. This very Skoulson centric. If you've read my stories before you'll know I love this pairing. So, yeah. That's it.

Whatever it is, I hope it's okay! It's just the intro by the way. Not much of anything yet. :P

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. I know. Shh.

* * *

It has been months since Coulson's return and Skye's revival. Although every one is still paranoid on people trying to get to them, Coulson's team is a little more protective of each other now. They did not show it though, their protectiveness but they know everyone's eyes are sharper now, always looking out for each other. And throughout the months, it has been clear to each other too, the couples in The Bus. There was no need to clarify anything between them and there was no need to declare, although May and Ward did - to Coulson, that is.

But the one thing that Coulson still have doubts about is his feelings for Skye. They had grown closer since his return and he had been extra protective of her like she had always been for him. But he was not sure if it was because of the incident where she found her in that abandoned warehouse, or that someone tried to kill her or the fact that the feelings he had developed for her since they first met had grown.

On nights he woke up from a nightmare, he could feel her hands clamping over his, placed on his chest, calming him down like she did when they found him on that damn memory machine. But the thing is, she was never there when he woke, it was just a memory he tend to relive to bring his stress level down. He will tend to close his eyes and relive that moment when she places her head on his chest, relieved that he got back. Because that made him feel safe, secured. Protected. To know that someone was there for him when he was at his lowest.

But although he would not wake to her calling his name again, he will see her gazing away in her room with her door wide open when he goes down to fix himself a drink.

"Are you alright?" Skye would turn to him as he walked down the stairs.

"I am. Are you?" He would response.

"If you are."

At times she will join him at the bar, listening to him talk about his past missions and sometimes, the cellist his heart once belonged to. In which he started to back away from the memory of Irene, the cellist, "It's another life for me now. She won't even remember me."

It will break her heart when Skye hears him say that but he always managed to convince her that Irene would have found someone better, someone who did not keep away secrets from her about the job he does.

At times, Skye would tell him stories how she had been passed around. She never had any friends that stayed and that she feels like there was no one actually there for her. She would tell stories of how even in high school, she never managed to make any and that she always gets into trouble but still, no one paid enough attention to her.

He would hold her hand to calm her down, because he knows the feeling of being lonely. He understands that. He knows that feeling of no one being there for him. He would wipe away the single tear that would run down her cheek, telling her she has the team, now. In which she replies with, "No, I've always had the organization watching my back. And when I almost died, they were the ones who tried to bring me back too."

Coulson needed her company. And Skye needed his too. Both coming from solitary lives, no one really had been there for them except SHIELD, in which their lives are always at stake.

There will be mornings when the team would find them both crashed on the couch in the lounge, beer bottles all over the table and they would not say a thing about it. Because they are in the Bus and they are all they have got. There will always be a night when you need someone to talk to or confide into.

The months had been rough on them, with missions just ringing up on them and Coulson knows that his team deserves a break having to have dealt with so much throughout their first year as a team. Or at least he thought they needed it. He had negotiated with Fury and Hill on giving their team a break before but he was turned down.

That day he decided to talk about it again over a private video conference between them, to get at least a month's break for his team - that was he came to the point of yelling when Fury constantly turned him down. In which, he managed to calm down when he found his team by the door staring at him, wondering how their boss' bosses had ticked their boss off, "You wouldn't even give me time off to recover before you set me off for another mission after I returned. So, do please know that I really need time to pull myself back together. And the team too. Especially Skye, that is."

"Coulson. We need a team that could quickly respond to our calls and yours is the only one who could do so because you are the only one with the Bus." Fury calmly reasoned despite already grinding his jaws together because he realized Coulson's team was still there. He never thought Coulson could be so persistent. He was always known to just obey orders, bending it only now and then.

Coulson massaged his temples before he took a deep breath to speak, "I am no Avenger, I know that. I am just a soldier brought back from the dead."

"Coulson. Don't." Fury interjected.

"NO. Listen to me!" Coulson slammed his hand on the computer table.

At this, Ward turned to face his team, ushering them off to leave their boss alone, "Yes, I am to obey orders. But with all my respect, Director Fury, I know that you have gave me the chance to live again. I owe that to you. Please, Director Fury. Could you at least consider giving it for my team? They had stood by SHIELD through the times, even Skye, considering she's just a consultant. And we both know what she is more than just that. But despite pushing her around and let her be lonely all her life, when she found out about what she actually is, she still sticks by us. She deserve this, Director Fury. They deserve this. Plus, you could always let Agent Hand take the Bus for a while."

In the screen, Fury looked over to Hill who came to stand beside him before whispering something.

"It's not that I can even hear you guys if you talked softly." Coulson rolled his eyes.

"Phil," Fury started. Coulson knew the moment Fury addressed him by his first name, Fury meant to address him as a friend, "You meant so much to the board, to SHIELD." On the screen, Hill exited their conference room.

"And I think it's time you deserve this break." Coulson's eyes lit up.

"Give them two months, Coulson. And you too. Before that, get down to the Sandbox and handover the Bus."

"But Lola's coming with me."

"Of course she is."

* * *

**A/N: **And... there we go. HOLIDAYS FOR EVERYONE YEAY! Anyway, it'd be great to have reviews to read but yeah. And I promise another chapter will be up soon! ^^ It is I left it as it is for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Eheh. Hi. So yeah. Here we go. Another chapter. I know this might be similar to Take a Break but believe me, it's a whole different story. So, here we go.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah. I know. Shh.

* * *

Hours later, they landed at the Sandbox and a crew started moving in, interrupting Coulson's team to let them make their last packing up. Although May and Ward was done, FitzSimmons were still in the lab, giving tutorials on which to be used how and that they could never put the Dwarves to use ever.

Skye on the other hand, had had her bags outside but she went up to pay Coulson a visit in his office, having not seen him since he announced to them about the break Fury had granted.

She knocked on his door and went in after his invitation to, only to see him still seated in his chair behind his desk, staring into the empty space out the window.

"AC?"

"Hmm."

"Are you alright?" Honestly, Skye hated asking that question. Because the answer that comes afer will never be a truthful 'yes'. Everybody knows that because no one can ever know whether a person is truly all right.

Coulson turned around to face her, "Yeah. I'm good."

"Are you done packing up?"

He nodded.

"How about all this stuff?" She motioned to his timely collection.

Coulson sighed, "I'll just let it be, I guess. We're only on a two months break anyway."

"Okay.'

He slowly stood up and buttoned his suit, "Let's go." He gave her a small smile as he picked up his bag that was on the table before going out for the door.

Skye trailed him, in her head still wondering on where to go next. The plan was so sudden that she did not even have time to think through about it.

And so was Coulson as he led them down to the cargo deck.

The team were given the chance to go anywhere, with the condition they have to return a day before their two months break ends. Coulson wants to make sure everybody got back in time and that they could get back to being used to the Bus. May wanted to visit the Chans, to see how they have been since the head of their family passed. Ward wanted to go back to meet his brother after a long time whereas FitzSimmons had had a SHIELD flight arranged for them to fulfill their request to go back to Britain. He had no idea where Skye had planned to go because she never did mention her plans.

"Where are you going to go?" He heard Skye asked him as they descended the spiral stairs from his office.

"I'm staying at the SHIELD dormitory." Skye walked up and stood in front of him, making him stop in his tracks.

"For two months?"

"For until I figured where to go." Coulson walked around her, slightly touched by her concern, "Where will _you _be going?"

Skye turned to trail him again, "Don't you have anyone to go back to? A sister? Brother, maybe? Don't you have a house?"

"I don't have a house. Well at least, not anymore. I don't have any siblings either. Where will you be going?"

"You're not going to get any rest if you're in the dorms, are you?"

Coulson stopped beside Lola as they finally reached the cargo deck, "You don't have anywhere else to go to either, do you?"

Skye hung her head low, realizing he figured out her procrastination, shaking her head.

He turned, to see the rest of the team already gathered in the lab for a debriefing. Not much of debriefing really, he just wanted to make sure they bid their farewells. "It's okay. Go join the team. I'll talk to you later."

Skye walked away as he placed his bags into the backseat of Lola. Coulson realized it was not that Skye had nowhere to go. It was because she did not want to be lonely_. _

_Of course she did not want to be lonely, a whole life being passed around and having no one she can hang onto. What do you expect, Phil? _Coulson mentally scolded himself.

_You know what it feels like to be lonely, don't you, Phil? _Coulson shook away his thoughts as he turned to make his way towards his team, "So, I just want to say that you've made a very good team. And all of you've done a really good job this year. Also, that you deserve this break. Just make sure you come back. I won't want to take care of any other team."

_Ah. Short and sweet. _Coulson mentally congratulated himself for being able to resist from giving his long sentimental speech he had prepared.

The team nodded in understanding.

"You're dismissed." And at that, Ward walked up to Coulson and patted his back, before picking up his bag and went off. In which, May did the same before following suit. Coulson was secretly relieved that the two was not the type to bid farewell through hugs and kisses. He was relieved that they could just go with a simple pat and a "Take care."

Fitz's farewell was not so hard either, considering he had anticipated a break for so long, that he managed a pat on Coulson's back and gave Skye a hug before going off, dragging Simmons' bags with him.

Simmons, however, exchanged a long, tight hug with Skye, babbling a long speech on how she would miss the latter so much during their time apart. She continued babbling on in which Skye gave up halfway on paying attention. It brought a tiny smile to Coulson's face to see their friendship blossom and it comforts him that Simmons actually asked for his permission if she could hug him too. In which, he granted it, making Simmons to actually hug him tighter than she wanted to, thanking him profusely for the break, for recruiting her and other things along the lines of her being blessed to be a part of something because he too, gave up paying attention halfway to her ramblings. He hugged her back, patting her back, "I will miss you too, Jemma."

As soon everyone was out of sight, it left Skye and Coulson alone, standing on the cargo ramp, staring blankly into the busy hangar.

"Now what?" Skye broke the silence. In which it pulled Coulson out of his daze too, making him realize that it's time for them to alight as Agent Hand's team started to fill in their Bus.

"What what?" Coulson responded to the question.

"What are we going to do now? Are you really going to stay in the dormitories?"

Coulson turned and smiled at her, "I think I know where I'm going to go."

"But?"

"Do you have plans of your own?"

"I was thinking of staying in the dormitory too if they have space for me." At that, Coulson walked away. "Are you going to tell me what your plan is?" Skye yelled after him.

Coulson waved a hand at her. "Just get ready to get going. I'm going to have a chat with Director Fury."

* * *

"But you do know that I have to keep an eye on both you and Skye, right?" Fury glared down at Coulson, who was sat in the chair in front of his desk in his office.

"Yes. I know that, Director Fury." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"The Clairvoyant is still out there trying to hunt you down."

Coulson nodded.

"And Skye. You know we have to always look out for her. You do know that we still have no idea who's after her."

"I understand that, Sir."

"You will have to stay low."

"I get that, Sir."

Fury sighed as he turned and walked around his desk, settling in his chair, "Where are you going?"

"Angel Falls, Sir. Maine."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve himself from the pressure of having to protect his Second-In-Command, "Go up to Andrew. Ask him to pack up."

Coulson looked up to his boss, his face lit up.

"I'm sending him together with you to keep an eye on both you and Skye. And also I want him to relax a bit. That boy had worked hard. Take that boy to kayaking or whatever you're going to do there." Fury paused, "You better look out for Skye. I don't want her hacking anything."

Coulson could not help but to smile so widely, "Yes, Director Fury. I will take care of her. I promise you I will always take care of her."

With that, Fury waved him away and Coulson went up to the dormitories straight away in search for Andrew.

* * *

[text message to Skye]

Get your bags and put it inside Lola's trunk. Mine too. Mine is in Lola's backseat. You're going on a holiday with me. There should be a crew with blonde crew-cut hair called Gareth somewhere in the hangar. I tried calling him but that guy never seemed to answer his phone. Try finding him to check Lola and fuel her up. Only him. Wait there and make sure no one else touches her. Don't worry. Only he holds on to extra keys.

* * *

"We're going to Angel Falls? In a red Corvette?" Andrew set his bag down beside him as he stared at the car in front of him.

"What's wrong with that?" Coulson got over to his prize possession, stroking her side. "Not exactly Angel Falls. Just maybe somewhere in Maine. We'll work something out."

"I thought we're supposed to stay low. Are you sure it won't look suspicious to go on a road trip to a remote area like that in a red bright classic car?" Andrew asked as he walked around to the back of it, placing his bags into the trunk.

"Yeah, AC. Can't we just get in one of those SHIELD SUVs?"

"Oh come on. We will get SHIELD to fly us to the nearest airport there is to Maine. We'll drive from there. It's not as if I'm going to let you guys suffer being in a car for so long with me. Anyway, it's so over, it covers. Trust me with this one." Coulson ignited the engine.

Andrew did not even bother to continue the debate, knowing so well that Coulson does not trust anyone to take care of Lola. He settled himself in the backseat, "Get going then. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Aren't you going to change?" Skye looked over to Coulson.

"Ah. Damn."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeay! I brought back Andrew! Yup, he's my own character. And I brought him along because reasons. Eheh. So yeah.

It will be it is as I left it is.

P.S. Thanks for your reviews, guys! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here goes another one!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah. I know. Shhh.

* * *

It's been two hours of driving since they touched down and the night is crawling over them.

Coulson had changed in the plane before they reached and upon seeing him in his black fitting t-shirt layered with a denim jacket, finished with a pair of black jeans, Skye could not help but to stare in awe at how he could look a few years younger, and the fact that he could take off his 'government official' aura.

"Ah yes. That will always be the effect he has on women every time he got out of his suit. Why doesn't that happen to me?" Andrew's commentary rung in his head.

He smiled at the memory as he drove on with the brunet agent sleeping at the back and so was Skye as she sat in the passenger seat beside him. He looked at his watch, 9 pm. He saw a motel up ahead and decided that it would be good if they could just stay for the night, before continuing their journey, considering it would be very late if they were to reach the destination he had decided on when he was driving, as the two slept.

"Hey," Coulson shook Skye's shoulder gently after he had pullover the motel's parking lot, "Skye? Wake up."

The latter slowly came to consciousness, in a sleepy voice, she managed, "Are we there yet?"

But she did not get a reply as Coulson was busy nudging the brunet at the back awake, in which he resigned at it and honked the car, causing the latter to jolt awake, "Didn't I mention never to do that?"

Coulson simply smirked in amusement, "We'll stay over at this motel for tonight. It's just another 3 hour journey for tomorrow."

"Oh wow. Good. Because my back is aching. You go get rooms for us. Skye and I will get the bags." The 30-year-old male agent said as he resigned back into the seat, trying to gain his will to get up.

"No. You will end up sleeping here. The last thing I want is your drool all over Lola. Quick, Ryan."

"Wait. A trip to Angel Falls only takes two hours from the Portland airport. We're not there yet?"

"I told you, we'll go somewhere around Maine. Not exactly Angel Falls. Get out, Ryan."

"Ryan. Why is it always the last names with you?" Andrew sat up and looked over to Skye at the front seat, mumbling sleepily,"Does he call you by your last name or is Skye your last name?"

"Nope. Skye's not my last name."

"You must be special to him, then."

Skye had managed to stumble out of the car halfway through Andrew's mumbling, and she realised Coulson had put up the hood in the first place. She managed to get her bags, that being done only halfway when she dropped her bag again, trying to wake Andrew up by pulling him out of the car.

Coulson had went on to the lobby earlier, noticing along the way, the loads of parked cars, hoping so hard there are still rooms for them, having to realise that it was during the school vacation that he decided to their break, "Dammit."

He reached the reception, "Three rooms, please."

"I'm sorry, sir. But we're only left with one."

"How many beds are there?"

"Just one. A queen sized one, that is."

Coulson sighed. "We can work with that." Skye came up from behind him.

"Where do I sleep, then?" Andrew joined up.

"There is a couch though, if you don't mind. But we could give you an extra bed for free, if you want, considering that we've caused you an inconvenience." The receptionist responded to them.

"No, thank you... Anna. There's no need for that." Andrew smiled at the blonde behind the desk, "We'll take it. It's only for tonight, anyway."

Coulson glared at the brunet agent when he realized the latter was pulling cash out of Coulson's wallet, realizing he had been pick-pocketed, "Goddammit, Ryan. Can you stop doing that?"

"Then, don't put your wallet at the back of the pocket! How many times did I tell you that? By the way, I didn't do it!" Andrew defended himself.

"I did. It was the only way to make sure we can get our room faster. You'll just keep stalling." Skye admitted in a tired voice.

Anna simply laughed as she arranged the payment and handed over their keys, "You have a lovely family. Mister..."

"Roberts." Coulson accepted the key.

"He doesn't like his first name." Andrew picked up his bag, "Thank you, Anna."

The receptionist simply smiled, amused as they walked away.

"Family? I am not that old to have children your age!"

* * *

The three of them stood in the middle of the room, looking about. There was a simple queen-sized bed and beside it by the window, there was indeed a couch. A simple bedside table and a nightlight over the bed. There was even a television set.

"This'll do for tonight." Andrew blurted out, dropping his bag in the middle of the room, "I'll take the couch."

Coulson was about to stop him from nearing the couch, for he wanted it for himself, but Andrew already threw himself on it, his legs dangling over the edge, not bothering to take off his shoes nor did he bother to change, "Goodnight, everybody. I haven't had this much of sleep for the past months. I'm gonna have more."

Coulson turned around, only to see Skye coming out of the washroom, changed into her sweatpants and t-shirt. She stood over the bed and then turned to looked at Coulson, "Looks like we have to share the bed for tonight."

Truth is, Coulson did not mind that they were to share a bed. He was just afraid that if ever they were to hear him crying over his nightmares.

It had reduced now but New York still haunts him. And he does not want to be seen as vulnerable.

"Are you going to change?" Skye snapped him out of his wonder.

"Y-yeah," He stammered, "I'm just going to get my clothes out and change. You can retire first if you want."

When Coulson got out of the washroom, all cleaned up and ready to sleep, upon reaching the bed where Skye was already sound asleep, he hesitated. Is this appropriate?

He knows he has to be professional about it, that they are only sharing a bed and nothing else. But he worries if either Skye or Andrew find it inappropriate in any way.

"Just go to sleep, Coulson." He turned, surprised to hear from a half asleep Andrew. "I can hear you standing there."

Coulson stay rooted.

"Sleep, Phillip."

In which he actually did, gently getting on the other side of the bed. He slowly pulled the blanket away from Skye, who had wrapped herself in it with her back facing him, leaving him with almost none of the blanket.

"Dammit." He cursed when she pulled it back. Eventually, he gave up and just laid there in his sweatpants and black SHIELD t-shirt, covered in whatever bit of the blanket left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ayyyyy. Here's another chapter. I know it's a little draggy and that I want to quickly bring them to the holidays so bad but I can't resist just writing this! I'm sorry if my style of writing consists of a lot of dialogues and very little narrative! A friend pointed that out when we had to write a story for class recently and mentioned that some may not like it but *sighs* I tried. *shrugs* Whatever it is, I hope it's okay! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah. I know. Shhh.

* * *

Coulson woke, slowly opening his eyes, his head still groggy, heavy from the sleep. He saw a figure standing in front of him, smirking and crossing his arms across his chest.

Andrew.

"What the hell are you doing staring at me like that? Are you going to rape me or something?" Coulson croaked, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to wake himself up, also at the fact that he was so sick of Andrew being such a child sometimes.

Andrew simply smiled cheekily and pointed subtly to the direction of Coulson's chest, making the latter realise the weight there was on it.

He saw a hand placed over his chest. Coulson turned, to see a sweet, peaceful face burrowed into his neck. He smiled, admiring the view. Never had his mornings be greeted with such a gentle face. Not in a long time. Not since New York.

"Ehem." Andrew cleared his throat.

"Oh shit." Coulson muttered under his breath.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll get room service for your breakfast." Andrew winked.

"No, no. I'm coming with you! Wait for me to-" Coulson tried to get up. But Skye clutched on to his chest tighter, moving in closer to him. "Damn."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He turned on his heels, "Room service for the two of you. I'm gonna hit on the receptionist from yesterday first."

"Don't leave-," Coulson called out. But apparently he was too late as the door closed at him, "me. Screw you, Ryan!"

He resigned back into the bed, flopped his head back into the pillow, relieving a loud sigh when he felt Skye's hand wrapped tighter around his chest. Secretly, he found the gesture calming, just like she did before when he was on the memory machine. All the nightmares that he had waken to, he had managed to calm himself down with the memory of her hands clenching his, placing it on his chest. But here he is, lying down still, after in a long while, not having even the slightest of a nightmare, waking to her hand lying wrapped around his chest. Not a memory now, but one he would definitely consider to be.

Without thinking or hesitation, he stretched his left hand over Skye, stroking her hair and with his free one, he held the one wrapped around his chest and started drawing circles at the back of it with his thumb. He simply smiled as he looked at her, a face so peaceful, so young. He wondered in silence, how could that small little face have gone through so many hardships and yet managed to take each day that passed with a smile. How could have that face so peaceful still seem to be broken?

He snapped out of his wonder and removed a stray lock of hair that covered her face, in which, the gesture woke her up, when she suddenly breathed in sharply and her eyes started to slowly open.

"Shhhh." Coulson patted her arm and continued to stroke her hair, in an attempt to make her go back to sleep.

Of course, it did not work. Skye woke, her eyes started trailing up his neck before seeing his face. They gazed a while, and he felt her intertwine their fingers together. He gave her a smile, "Hey, good morning."

"Yup." She replied, her voice still croaky. At this point, they still hold their gaze at each other until Skye realised, "Oh shit."

That was all she muttered. Coulson simply let out a laugh, "Yup."

But neither budged. Their hands did not went separate ways, still holding on to each other.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I haven't slept this much in a while. Do you-"

"No, I don't." Coulson stroked her hair, "A little while more?"

"Can I?"

Coulson nodded.

"Oh shit." She pulled away from him, separating their hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I just- Goddammit. Did Andrew-?"

Coulson chuckled at her sudden realisation of their body contact. But on another note, he felt a sudden coldness when she pulled away. "Yup." He responded to her unfinished question.

*DING DONG*

"Room service for breakfast!" Andrew made his way into the room, with a tray of pancakes and coffee for them.

"Goddammit, Ryan! I thought you said it was gonna be room service!" Coulson hissed and sat up properly.

"This is room service. I delivered this to the room for you." Andrew settled the tray down on the coffee table beside Skye's side of the bed, "Oh, hello, Skye."

Skye simply smiled back, subtly moving away from Coulson, pulling up the blanket to cover herself up. Even she did not know why she did that.

"Ehem. So..." Andrew awkwardly stood by the bed in front of them, "I'm just gonna go and walk around a bit. And put my bag in the car."

The two on the bed nodded.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Uh, okay. You guys enjoy your breakfast. Take your time to clean up or whatsoever. I will be just outside walking about or... Just outside."

"Okay." They repeated.

"Remember, I'm still your bloody bodyguard."

"Okay."

"Right. I'll go outside now." Andrew turned around and eventually closed the door behind him.

The two sat in silence.

"Now what?" Coulson questioned as he turned to Skye, only to see the latter taking the tray and placing it on her lap, the coffee placed on the table.

Skye noticed Coulson observing her cut the pancakes, "What?"

"Are you going to leave some for me?"

Skye glared down at her pancakes, "But there are only 4."

"Only 4?"

"What? I'm starving."

"At least keep one aside for me!"

Skye stopped midway from feeding herself, "Urghh. Okay fine. We'll share. But there are no extra cutleries."

Coulson stared at the plate full of pancakes.

Skye noticed it, in which, she poked the bit of cut pancake and she held it up towards him, "Maybe I could just feed you?"

Coulson opened up his mouth as a faint smile emerged from the side of it, "I'll take it as a yes then."

She just kept cutting the pancakes in silence and Coulson watched on, "So, you excited?"

"What?"

"For holidays?"

"I am!" She shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. Coulson never thought she could look as happy as she was right then,"Yes! I am! I haven't been to a holiday in years! Okay, not since ninth grade, that is. Not since the Hensons gave me away. The Hensons love a good holiday. They took me to the UK once. I can't exactly remember where it was but it was a really lovely beach. I got my knee scraped there from running about the beach and then to trip and fall. Aren't you excited?"

Coulson opened his mouth to take in the pancake she was holding out, "Well, maybe."

"Maybe?" Skye's excitement level dropped.

"Come here," Coulson moved in closer to her, taking away the cutleries from her hand, cutting the pancakes for her and then holding out a forkful to her, "I cut them faster than you do."

Skye took in the pancake he offered. She watched him cut the food to pieces, at the same time, feeding himself.

"What makes you ask for this break? For all of us?"

"Because you deserve it." He offered another bit.

But she rejected, "No, but what else?"

Coulson dropped the cutleries down and tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"I saw how you ask Director Fury. I have to say, you're very persistent. But what suddenly makes you decide to take a break?"

Coulson sighed. "Maybe because I see how broken you all seem to be."

Skye sat in silence. She heard him sigh again. She made a mental note to remind him of the habit.

"Since the day I got taken away," Coulson paused, trying to pull himself together, "since the day they took me away, since the day you got shot, everyone seem to have lost a bit of themselves. Everyone became so goddamn paranoid. It's not that obvious but I see it in every one of you. And I just thought, maybe, just maybe, everyone will be able to repair themselves a little."

Skye held on to his hand as she heard his voice started to crack. He paused as he breathed in deeply,"And you." He turned to look at her, "I have made a promise to take care of you. I made a promise to always protect you like the others have done. The day Quinn shot you, that day when you almost died. I can never ever forgive myself for letting you in alone."

"You know it's not your fault." Skye took away the tray away from his lap and moved over to sit beside him, holding his hand a little tighter. She propped her head on his shoulder as she hears him let out a loud, heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It's okay."

They remained in that position, comforted by each other's presence that they were oblivious to Andrew who happened to walk in to see them like that, only to get out of the room again, respecting their moment, at the same time mumbling to himself, "Damn Fury. I'm a bloody bodyguard for a couple on honeymoon."

* * *

**A/N: **And there we go! Another chapter! *Confetti* (Urm, review? :p)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm at my workplace currently when I published this. I really couldn't resist myself from doing so. Ehehe. I am just so glad that you guys liked Andrew. Anyway, I hope this is alright!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I know. Shhh.

* * *

Coulson turned up the radio, which played an unfamiliar country song, that made him switch stations, to something more classic, "Ah yes. Andrea Bocelli."

He looked into the rear view mirror, where Skye had her head propped on Andrew's shoulder, both sound asleep, when near to an hour ago, the two were singing holiday songs at the top of their lungs, playing 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' to entertain themselves.

"She's a lovely girl - this Skye." Coulson suddenly heard a familiar voice from the back.

"Goddammit, Ryan! You scared me."

"I never knew you had nightmares, Coulson."

Shit.

"No, I don't."

Andrew sighed, "Are you okay, Phillip?"

"I'm fine." Coulson clenched his jaw.

"Okay."

They sat in silence, the tune from the radio filling up the non-existent conversation.

"Did you hear me?" Coulson looked up in the rear view mirror.

"I did."

"Did she?"

Andrew nodded, "Are you alright?"

"Yup."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What did I say?"

"You were begging to die."

"Oh."

"I panicked for a while." Andrew adjusted himself, his body aching from the awkward position of having to maintain Skye's head propped on his shoulder. "But she seemed to know what to do."

"Huh?"

"She held your hand. She placed it on your chest. She asked you to come back. And she seemed so calm about it."

"What did you do?"

"I just stared. I didn't know what to do."

"Hmm."

"But she saw me looking at you and she just said to me that you'll be all right. She held you tight, Coulson."

"Okay."

"She knew what to do." Andrew glared back at his senior in the mirror.

"So?" Coulson kept his eyes on the road.

"That means she saw you been through this before."

"And..?"

"Do you guys...?"

"What? Oh... You mean.. No. We never.. No."

"Oh. Okay."

"But she did saw me been through it before. The nightmares." Well, probably had. He never knew if she ever did but he knows he had nightmares even on nights they crashed on the couch in the lounge.

"She didn't sleep well, you know. She watched out for you almost all night you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Told her to go to sleep but she asked me to go to sleep instead in which of course I didn't. Said that she could keep out for you. She held on to you all night she actually slept like that."

Coulson sighed.

"Phillip?" Andrew's voice were never as joking as it always was, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Coulson nodded.

"She cares for you, Phillip. And I know that she'd probably seen you went through something bad that it actually scared her. Never has there been an agent who ever got so worried, Phillip. I thought I'd just say that."

"I know." Coulson took a peek of Skye through the rear view mirror. He never knew that he had actually affected her. Because likewise, her condition affected him as much too - seeing her be so broken, living in fear of the unknown that is after her. She worries him a lot and yet at the same time, she made him feel better, by seeing that there is always a way out, how she still managed to crack jokes and that she had matured so much ever since the day they met.

"Do you care for her, Phillip?" Andrew pulled Coulson out of his wonder.

"I always do."

"You're fond of her, Phil."

Coulson silenced at the statement. He could not agree to it, uncertain of his own feelings. But at the same time, neither could he deny - he found himself needing her, wanting her by his side all the damn time.

"But you're still missing Irene." It was as if Andrew read his mind.

* * *

"Andrew, wake up." Coulson shook the agent's shoulder and the latter slowly came to consciousness, "Wake Skye up too. We've reached. That's our lodging."

Andrew looked to his left as hinted by Coulson's pointing, to see a cabin made of wood, painted white.

"I'll get the bags and open up the cabin first. Just help me wake Skye up. Let her rest inside." And at that, he proceeded to do what he said he was to do. Andrew struggled to wake Skye up but the brunette only clung on to his arm and continued sleeping.

"Coulson?" Andrew called out.

Coulson rushed back to the car upon hearing his call only to see Andrew still seated and Skye holding onto his right arm and head propped on his shoulder, "Is she always like this?"

"Ah, damn. She can be quite a heavy sleeper when she doesn't get enough sleep." Coulson tried to hide smile that was about to emerge at the corner of his lips. He remembered the times when either Fitz or Ward had to carry her back to her own bunk when she fell asleep in the car after staying up all night on a mission. Even Coulson himself has to carry her back to her bunk sometimes when he found her lying on the couch with her computer tablet in hand.

Andrew stared at Coulson, "Uh, okay. Help me out?"

Coulson chuckled, "Just carry her inside."

"Carry her inside? I am a bodyguard not a bloody babysitter! You carry her!"

"Can't you be of any help? I already brought in the bags!"

"I can't even move!"

Coulson stood still awhile, realising that the younger agent barely even move his shoulder for Skye was holding on to him tightly. He moved over to Skye's side and opened the door. Gently, he removed Skye's stubborn hands from gripping on to Andrew and then slowly, he pulled her out of the car carried her bridal style, "Help me open the cabin door."

Andrew ran over to the cabin door opening it to make way for Coulson. As Coulson gently set her down on the queen-sized bed, Andrew decided to pop a question, "Do you always have to do this? Carry her to bed?"

"Sometimes it's either Ward or Fitz. Simmons would at least put a blanket over her. May just walks past by her." Coulson struggled to speak as he panted, "I have to tell you. She's pretty heavy for a small lady."

"Nope." Andrew walked away, "It's just you. You're getting old."

An hour later, Skye came to wake. It was not surprising to her that she ended up on a bed. She knew she must have slept too long that they had finally reached. She looked out the window to see a beautiful view of the sea. The cabin was quite small. Two queen-sized bed facing a small counter where the kitchen was, a washroom and a simple pair of armchairs with a small coffee-table was set aside. She got up to look for both male agents when she heard chattering outside.

As Skye got out of the cabin, she noticed a spacious view, a sea with no sand as a beach, but rocks. It was a beautiful view, a calming one.

"What? What do you mean May sent a knife flying to stab Russo?"

"I meant she literally threw the knife across and stabbed Russo!"

"What the hell?" The two men who were seated on the chairs at the grassy area in front of their cabin turned around with a bottle of beer in each of their hands, "Do you know how it will be for the other families to hear your conversation without a context? I don't want them to think I'm on a holiday with a couple of assassins!"

"Oh, hello. You're awake finally!" Andrew gulped down his drink with a childish grin.

"Where are we, by the way?" Skye looked around as she stepped down the porch and towards them.

"Beloin's! By the coast of Maine, somewhere around Camden. There's a bottle in the fridge if you want. We got them on our way here." Coulson smiled at her.

Skye chuckled when she saw Coulson.

"She's laughing at me because I'm wearing shorts." Coulson announced his inference to the younger agent.

Skye nodded in assurance. It was funny to her to see him in a pair of bermudas and flip flops, also with a white polo-t and a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I want to go and ask about if I could go somewhere to rent a motorbike and then we'll go for lunch when I come back." Andrew got up and he stumbled a little.

"Okay." Coulson responded.

"Take care of yourselves. I'm taking time off from bodyguard tasks. I hate this job." Andrew continued to ramble on.

Skye took over his seat as the younger agent walked off, "Eh, Coulson?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the holiday though." Andrew toasted his beer bottle up and walked away. Coulson turned back to face the sea, leaning back into his chair.

"Thanks." Skye said softly.

"For the holiday? It's okay." Coulson took a sip out of his bottle, "Is this beach alright? You said you went to a lovely beach, I just thought I could bring you to one but there's only rocks here instead of sand though."

"Yeah. It's beautiful."

"Come on," Coulson set his bottle down before standing up and holding out his hand, "Let's go for a walk."

Coulson could not help but to smile so widely when she took his hand as he led them to walk on the rocks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ah yes. Another chapter. Slightly longer. I thought if I'd break it down, it will be slightly shorter but nope. Meh. But anyway, I hope it's alright (I tend to say that a lot, don't I?). Thought I'd just post it before I go off for work.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah. I know. Shhhh.

* * *

The first night spent at Beloin's was awkward. Particularly because of Andrew who insisted on sleeping outside because he did not want to seem gay by having to share the bed with Coulson. Of course, in the end, Skye offered her side of the bed to Andrew in which the agent agreed to share with. But he made Skye promised not to hog all the blanket after seeing Coulson with almost none the night before.

"Yes, yes. Anything to make you stop talking. Goddammit, go to sleep!"

On the second day, Coulson was in the mood to just sit by the porch of their cabin and stare at the sea. Andrew had insisted him to bring them hiking but Coulson keep turning him down, "Can you slow down, a little?"

"I want to tour around a bit." Skye came back from sitting by the rocks, "Can I?"

"Alone?" Coulson sat up.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you're going to budge, anyway."

"But you can't go alone!" Andrew came out of the cabin, "I can't leave you alone. That was my order."

"Me?" Skye pointed to herself with a small rock she was holding onto, "Why only me?"

"Because we don't know who's after you." Coulson heard a tinge of tenderness when Andrew explained himself, "I have promised to take care of you. We all have."

"What's this? Witness protection programme? I don't need this!" Skye raised her voice.

Coulson slowly stood up, "But you do. Skye, we care for you. We have to protect you."

"You guys sound like a couple of gay parents."

"Now she's calling us gay." Andrew threw his arms in the air as he turned to Coulson, giving up and poked Coulson in his chest, "That's why I didn't want to sleep with you last night!"

"Okay, Ryan! I get it!" Coulson turned to Skye, "Now are you going for that tour or not? Because if you are, Andrew is coming with you because his butt had been itching. What is with you guys wanting to straight away go see around the place, anyway? We've got two months!"

"Oh wait, did I mention that I did manage to rent a motorbike? See that black one?" Andrew pointed to the bike beside Lola, "I rented from a local who had a bike to spare. Took me a while to convince him that I'll return him. Had to give the address of our lodging before he believed me. Got it for a good 400 for two months. That should do. So, if you want to tour around, you can ride with me."

It was a really old black Harley-Davidson and Skye being not able to stay put, had agreed to Andrew. She has to admit, SHIELD agents have a taste for class.

* * *

Andrew had planned to bring her about to look for hiking trails, places that provided activities. But before that, he brought her to lunch first.

As they sat at the local cafe they found not far off, Andrew asked over his club sandwich, "Can I just ask you something?

"What?" Skye munched on hers.

Andrew hesitated. He fiddled around with the sandwich in his hands, he shook his legs, "Is there anything going on between the two of you? I meant, you and Coulson, that is."

Skye set her sandwich down, "What do you mean?"

Andrew took a breath in, "I know it's only been three days since I saw you two together. And that I know you for lesser than that. But I know Coulson enough that he deeply cares for you."

"But Coulson is an especially caring person." Skye munched again on her sandwich.

"I will give him that too. But I've worked with Coulson for close to ten years now."

"Oh wow. You started young." Skye mumbled through mouthfuls and Andrew nodded in agreement.

"And throughout all those years I've known Coulson, I've seen him truly care about someone only twice. That will be before New York and you."

"Before New York, as in Irene? The cellist?"

"He told you about Irene?"

"I begged him to tell me about his love life." Skye grinned, proud at her accomplishment.

"After he revived, Coulson was told that he can never see her again, his cellist. He pretended like he was okay, he said that he understood the organisation's decision to tell her that he was dead. But you don't know how much trouble I got in because of him, asking me for a favour to look on his cellist for him, whether or not was she doing okay."

"And this has got to do with us, how?"

"Yesterday, in the car. He told me, that if ever he were to get nightmares again, I have to make sure you go back to sleep. And he didn't really sleep yesterday, do you know that?"

Skye raised an eyebrow.

"I scolded him to but he insisted, he wanted to make sure you get enough rest." Andrew took a sip from his drink, "and I heard how he waited by you all night when you got shot by Quinn the last time."

"Well, I was dying. You wouldn't want an 084 dying, anyway. Not before you know what actually the 084 is." Skye set down her sandwich and took a sip too, her tone started to get shaky. She felt nervous but she did not know why she was exactly. Was it at the claim that Coulson cared for her more than he does for the others?

"But he wanted so bad to get you back. He knows that agents die everyday. Even agents who were close to him, all he wanted if possible is for their pain to end quickly. He is always the one who tries to convince the others in the coma ward, 'Let them go.'" Andrew folded his arms and leaned back, "But not to you, he almost broke every rule there is in the book to get ways to get you back. If that doesn't make you especially more special to him, I don't know what else does."

"We're on a holiday. I want to take a break from thinking. And if possible, I'd like to take a break from thinking about this." Skye looked down as she drank, wanting so bad to change the topic.

"Nah," Andrew got back his joking tone, "I shouldn't be thinking about this either. So! What are we going to do?"

Skye looked up at him and smiled, "Will Coulson scold me for riding on a bike real fast?"

* * *

That night, Andrew had laid out picnic mats he that he had brought and he also took the blankets from their beds out of their cabin, "We camp out tonight."

"Andrew. This is ridiculous." Coulson reasoned as he sat at the porch with Skye.

"No, this is not. Oh, come on. We've got to at least sleep under the stars once!"

Skye nudged Coulson's elbow, "Come on. It'll be fun."

Of course, Coulson could not resist her request and eventually, he gave in. Skye held his hand and pulled him to the mat. As all three of them settled down, Andrew pulled out a box from under his blanket and grinned, "I've got UNO."

"NO. I am not playing this game. Never ever." Coulson immediately rejected.

But eventually , he gave in after much persuasion and being called a chicken by Andrew, after the latter brought up an incident when he did not talk to anyone he played the game with after being the first to lose the game 3 times in a row.

In which, Coulson gave up after the second game after he was given a pile of +4s and a whole lot of wild cards of colours that were demanded were not it in his possession.

After their last round, the trio laid on their backs and looked up at the sky, with their feet covered by their blankets. They talked about nothing all night and out of the three, Andrew slept halfway through their conversation, leaving Skye and Coulson alone, awake under the stars.

"This is gorgeous," Skye snuggled in closer to Coulson as she tried to get more of the blanket. They had shared the blanket again of course, after Andrew hogged everything for himself. Skye being in between the two, felt slightly warmer than Coulson does and yet he gave away a bit more for her, considering that the wind was quite light and yet very cooling.

"What is?" He questioned because he got a little confused. There was so much beauty around him, he could not pull off which one she was talking about.

"The sky."

He smiled, "My Skye is too," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"What?"

"I like this." She turned on her side to face him. To her surprise, he did the same too.

"What exactly do you like?"

"More like who. I like you. This whole non-authoritative figure all gone. I like this. No suits. No ties. Just simple you." She childishly smiled.

He moved in closer and smiled, "You like me?"

Skye's face turned deadpan, "I said so much and you got cut off at the first two sentences? Are you kidding me?"

"I tend to do that. Well, particularly because sometimes is that you do talk too much and then everything is just meh meh meh."

"Wow. I like this too."

"Like what?"

"You being a whole different person outside of the work field."

"In summary, you like me."

Skye moved in and smiled, "Do you like me then?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

Coulson smiled, _might as well I play along, right?_ "Well, I do like you."

_Okay, that came off a little like a confession,_ he realized his tone being soft and when he found his hand pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "You're different."

"I'm an 084. Of course, I am."

"No, you're just... different." He placed a hand on her cheek, "And I like that. Before the day I got you in our team, I never thought I could ever felt content again. But I was wrong. I like how you make me happy. It's been a long time since I felt happy. And I really, genuinely do like you."

"Was that a confession?" Skye's face softened, realizing at that point that her senior agent seemed to went off their tease.

"Well... Slightly." Coulson hid a shy smile.

"Well, maybe I do like you too." Skye took his hand of her cheek and held it in hers. "Maybe, just maybe, I do really, genuinely like you too. Because I never thought anyone would care enough for me. But here you are."

"I don't want you to be alone." He smiled sadly, realizing how they both needed each other. He realized that all they needed is companionship. And that companionship they found was in each other's.

"And I want you to be happy. You've done so much for me, anyways."

"Can I make you happy then?" Coulson asked, his face softening. Because that is all that he ever wished for. He had had enough that his cellist, his Irene that he had cared for, had to suffer from his passing. He could not bear to let anyone that he cared about being hurt because of him. All he wanted is for them to be well and fine. And he is not letting Skye get hurt again. He definitely do not want her to be dying in his arms again.

"Can you hold me to sleep? It's kind of cold out here."

Coulson laughed, "Of course. Come here."

Skye turned over and let Coulson hug her from the back realizing that she is going to face Andrew as they laid like that, "This is awkward."

"Andrew?"

Skye nodded.

"It's okay. Just go to sleep, alright?"

But before Skye could close her eyes, she wondered.

_What if..._

She held the thought. That's a thought for tomorrow, she reminded herself as she embraced feeling safe in his arms.

But as Coulson held on to her, he has wonders of his own too. Like her, he held the thought too, that shall be thought for tomorrow.

* * *

"Bloody hell. Not again." Andrew cursed as he woke up to the view of the two in each other's arms. And although he was slightly irritated at the fact that he was still a 'bloody bodyguard', he decided that it's time he let them be alone and let his long term colleague have the happiness he deserved. And by that, he took out his phone out of his pocket and stood up before them, "I'm so going to show this to the everyone."

* * *

**A/N: **And there we go! I really have no idea what's got into me. But anyway, I know Coulson may be a little out of character here. Well, maybe because I don't understand him enough on how he will behave off the work field. But all in all, it is as I left it as it is.

P.S. I want to say sorry for not thanking you guys enough for the reviews and read. Thanks for the reviews and read and I look forward to it each time. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **And here I am with another chapter. Although I don't think that this is my best writing, but I hope it's okay. And I want to say thank you to all of you who catch up with this and are still reading this and also to those who reviews this at every new chapter uploaded.

Hope it's alright!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah. I get it. Really.

* * *

Coulson sat by the rocks alone as he listened to the waves hitting the rocks and let the sound calm him. Andrew and Skye had been out again, to get supplies for their barbecue later in the evening. But although he tried to calm himself with the sounds of the waves, he could not stop himself from thinking about their conversation last night, their confession.

Was all of that true or was Skye just playing along?

And does he truly like Skye or was it more? Or was it lesser? Or was it because of his subconscious guilt of leaving his cellist alone? Was it because he wants to make himself feel like he can redeem himself from leaving the cellist he loved alone by being a companion for Skye? The one left alone for another who's lonely?

But he knows that he had had feelings for her since they first met. He had never met a person as full of life and personality as Skye does and he liked that bit of her that made her different from the others. And the fact that she had been so alone all her life, and furthermore to be betrayed by her own boyfriend who'd sold information, that is giving him all the more reasons to stay with her. Because he could understand what it feels like to be left alone, to be betrayed by the people he cared for and most importantly, he knows what it feels like to leave the people you love behind. And that is one feeling he can never forget and never be able to get over.

_She loved you, Agent Coulson_.

Does Irene still?

Because he knows that he could never move on if she still does. How could he open his heart for another when he had scarred the previous one? Even his heart literally is.

Even if he could move on, will Skye want someone so broken as he?

Don't even get started on the age gap. He hates how people talks about it. Why must age gaps be an issue even?

"Hey." Coulson turned to see Skye settling beside him on the rocks, "What are you thinking about?"

"How do I think when there's the hypnotizing sounds of the waves crashing?" He smiled at her.

_Liar, liar._

"Ay yo, love birds! Come on over and fix yourself your own freaking lunch. I am not a babysitter!"

They had managed to get a mini stove from the owners for their own purposes. Andrew had kindly took it out and set it up in front of their cabin. He even had prepared the ingredients for them to cook. Andrew waved at the family from the next cabin as they got out of their lodging with helmets on their head, "Going for a ride?"

"Yeah. We love to cycle! We're going to cycle to lunch! Are you going to be cooking?" The head lady of the family responded to him as the rest of the family of 4 got out of their own lodgings and got on their bikes.

"Yup! We love the view here too much to go down." Andrew replied with a childish grin, "Enjoy your lunch, all of you!"

"You too!" They waved at him as they rode off.

Coulson and Skye simply smiled as they witness the exchange of interaction. When Andrew turned to see them grinning at him, his smile quickly went away, "I am not going to cook."

Skye made a pleading face.

"Coulson. You know I don't know how to cook."

Skye turned for an assurance in which Coulson confirmed, with a simple nod and a chuckle.

"Shut up. I can hear you laughing at me from here."

The two laughed and then, Coulson held out a hand, "Come on, I'll cook."

Of course, Skye took it in hers.

* * *

The next few days after, it was only the three going down for a ride around the area on their own rides - Andrew on his bike on his own as Skye was Coulson's passenger as he drove Lola.

They would randomly stop at a clearing, and they will lay out their picnic mats, taking out their sandwiches and drinks and set out to play more of Andrew's card and board games.

"How did you manage to stuff all this into Lola's trunk?" Coulson scolded him when being persuaded into a game.

They had had fun taking things slow for their holiday, not yet going into the adventurous stuff, and other than finding out about how much Coulson hates games where as Andrew loves them, there was another thing they found out too.

Skye and Coulson had not shared a bed ever since their camp night out and Andrew still sticks to his decision to share the bed with Skye.

It was made known to Coulson over a meal where there were only the two as Skye was taking a nap inside, "It's not that I don't want to share a bed with you. Other than the fact that I don't want to seem gay, it's that I was just afraid you might have your nightmares again."

"Oh."

"It's not that I meant to offend you. It's just that, I don't really know how to handle this stuff. And that night when I first saw you got it, with your hand thrashing about like that, I could get my head chopped off. How about you share the bed with Skye instead? She knows how to handle that."

"But I don't think it's appropriate. And I don't want her to sleep alone either. So, I just thought you could be a company for her. Can you?"

The younger agent understood what his mentor meant. He understood that his senior agent was afraid that he might hurt her but at the same time, he wants to let her know that she would never be lonely anymore.

It was on their tenth night in Camden when they found about that something about someone else.

Skye has nightmares too.

It was when she started sobbing and crying for help that it woke both agents up.

"Goddammit. Not her too? Now I feel like a babysitter!"

But Coulson on the other hand, practically jumped out of his bed and went over to Skye and held her hand, "Shhhh. Skye. Skye, come on. It's alright."

"Help me, Miss Nora."

_Miss Nora?_

"Okay, just tell me what's wrong."

"Tessa. She said she's going to kill me."

Coulson's heart broke and Andrew's mouth gaped open. Not only had she been lonely, she had been hurt too - at a young age. Even Andrew's heart ached at the thought of it. He himself could not imagine the things she had been through. Hell, if he'd been told that he was an 084, there is no way will there be a chance that he still has some common sense in him. And although he knew her for only less than two weeks but he would say he was proud to know a person as strong-willed as Skye.

"Miss Nora. Help me. You have to get rid of her. You know you have to stop her. You always do." The voice begged.

"Skye," Coulson held on to her hand tighter, "No one is going to hurt you. I will be always be here, alright? Shhh."

Andrew observed the tenderness Coulson expressed as he watch him stroke her hair, placing a hand on her cheeks to calm her down as the other still holding on tight.

"You want to sleep with her?"

Coulson looked at him, "Is it okay?"

"Go on. She needs you."

"Thanks."

As Andrew sat up after they had changed sides, he witnessed Coulson comfort Skye as she remained unconscious, he felt warmth inside his heart. He realized how this job had broken people so much. He realized how the slightest bit of companionship and comfort could mean so much to one. From the corner of his mouth, a small smile started to form until he heard Coulson sighed. That man worries too much and sometimes he could help him ease it.

"Andy?"

"Yes, Phillip?" Coulson still stroking Skye's hair as she slept, his gaze never lifting off from her face.

"Can you keep this all from Fury?"

"Keep what?"

"If Fury ever asked how either Skye or I am doing, can you please tell him that we are fine? That we are okay?"

"But I promised Fury to tell him -"

"Andrew Raimie Ryan. Please. Just don't. For me, please?"

Andrew sighed, "Why?"

"I don't want to be seemed vulnerable. And I don't want Fury to feel like SHIELD have hurt us both."

"I know it hurt her," Andrew raised an eyebrow, "How have they hurt you? New York? When you died?"

"No." He said softly, "When they brought me back to life."

"Why would that hurt?"

"Because I have to let the person I loved believed the truth that is not."

"Irene?"

"Do I deserve to love again?"

"Phillip, go to sleep."

* * *

A few days after Skye's nightmares, Coulson decided that it was time for them to get on their feet. He had went down to rent kayaks for them. Of course, Andrew had been looking forward to it, being the first to grab the life vest and a paddle. Skye, on the other hand was slightly afraid. First time kayaking, she doesn't even know that she has to paddle that thing.

Coulson laughed, amused at her attempts to get on it because she keep toppling over and eventually lost a hair clip. As Coulson tutored her step by step, the family that loved to cycle paddled their way by and waved at Andrew who had started to wander off on his own, "Hello, there!"

"Hi!" Andrew waved back at them, "Oh, don't tell me you love kayaking too!"

"Oh, yes we do!" The head of the family paddled next to Andrew and held out his hand, "Roberts. John Roberts."

"Oh," Andrew took his hand, "Andrew Ryan."

"I don't suppose your sister is the adventurous type?" John joined Andrew in observing Skye being tutored by Coulson.

"Sister? Oh, no. She's not my sister. That will be my colleague's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" John's eyebrows raised, "Oh, I thought you were family. Sorry about that."

Andrew shrugged it off, "Oh nah, it's alright. Anyway, we're going to have a barbecue later on for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Like some potluck party? Why not? I'll inform my missus about that. We'll bring some of our own stuff too." John shook Andrew's hand again, "It's nice to meet you, Ryan. See you later, then?"

Andrew nodded with a smile as the Roberts reunited.

"More like sister-in-law, that is." Andrew muttered to himself.

* * *

That evening, when Andrew went down to get some ice for their drinks, Coulson went up to Skye who was preparing their pit, "Um, you do know that the family next door are going to be joining us later on?"

"Yup."

"You have to be my girlfriend."

Skye laughed as he said them until she turned to look at Coulson when she realized he was not joking, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "And you are a consultant. Ryan and I are government agents and that we consult to you for help and then our love story comes from there."

_Well, it is partially true,_ he thought, considering that his feelings for her are growing although he was not sure how.

"Wow. This is interesting. We should go on holidays more often." Skye grinned, "Now, _boyfriend_, can you be of help and get me a cup of water?"

He chuckled, "Of course, _girlfriend dear_."

And to Skye's surprise, he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, which left her frozen and speechless. Coulson laughed, "Now, girlfriend dear. You have to get used to that if you're going to continue pretending to be my girlfriend."

Throughout that evening when the Roberts joined them for their dinner barbecue, Coulson never seemed to leave Skye's side and neither did Skye leave his. In between the jokes cracked and the stories they exchanged, their hands were holding onto each other's throughout. Andrew felt a warmth in his heart when he saw how genuinely happy for the first time since forever Coulson had been. And he could not help but to stifle a childish giggle when they started feeding each other.

Instead of joining them to play monopoly after meal, Coulson decided to stick to barbecuing, "He doesn't like to play games because he keeps losing." Andrew reasoned.

"I heard that."

And Skye keep coming over to the pit to accompany Coulson and he would be glad to see her every time, reaching out his hand for her to hold.

"Isn't that against the policy? Fraternization?" Julia, the Mrs Roberts, asked Andrew as she rolled her dice for her turn.

"Oh no. Not at all." Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "She's just a consultant. Technically, she's not part of the organization."

Julie cringed, "But... _I don't know_. Isn't she... How should I say this?"

"Too young for him?" Andrew finished the sentence, "Well, it doesn't seem to bother them. I suppose they're fine."

"Seriously, mom?" The seventeen year old David of the Roberts glared at his mother, "Why would anyone care about age gaps when they really like each other?"

"Your turn," 23 year old Suzanne Roberts initiated her father's turn to roll the dice.

At a corner by the pit, Coulson had his arms wrapped around her waist as he stood behind her, watching her turn over the shrimps and chicken for barbecue - oblivious to the conversation. But deep down inside, the same question was bothering them. But they were not going to speak of it. Not then. Because they did not dare to ruin the moment they were having. Because they dare not ruin the genuine happiness they had not felt in a long time. They dare not ruin the company provided by each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **[BREAKS DOWN YOUR DOOR] HAVE YOU WATCHED T.A.H.I.T.I? I am sorry I am still bawling my eyes out. I can't handle all of this anymore. Therefore, I shall escape to my own version of Tahiti (I'm going on a holiday, guys ^^) So, before I do that, I thought it'd be nice to upload the chapter that I thought is a little too lengthy but I hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer: **I am so tired of this thing.

* * *

Since the night Skye got a nightmare, witnessed for the first time by both Andrew and Coulson, Coulson and Skye had started sharing the bed together, in which it was insisted by Andrew when he reasoned to Coulson that his duty was only to protect the two and not babysit them. Although that was true, Andrew wanted to make sure the two have each other to hold on to because he knows that in a way, they repair each other.

That night after their barbecue, when everyone had gone to sleep, Coulson sneaked out of the cabin to sit outside by the chair by the grassy area of their 'front yard', like Andrew had conveniently called it. He just could not go to sleep. Somehow, he felt a little disturbed. Although he thought everybody had gone to sleep, Skye had realized that he was not by her side and that she had gone outside to find him, having to wrap the blanket around herself and then to sleepily flop by the chair next to him, "Eh, _boyfriend_. It's 2 in the morning. What are you doing outside?"

"What are you doing here, _girlfriend?_"

"You were not inside." She replied sleepily.

"But you're tired, go inside."

"I don't have to. You will always carry me inside when I finally slept."

"But it's cold out here." Skye sat up,

"Oh yeah. That was the reason I came outside. I wanted to give you this blanket." She took a look at herself having wrapped in it, "but now I come to think of it, I would be cold too if I waited outside here with you if I were to give you this."

Coulson laughed, amused somehow but he did not seem to know why. "Actually, I just sleep better with you beside me." She turned to face Coulson, "You still haven't told me why you started sharing the bed with me."

"I told you. Andrew was complaining that you keep taking away all the blanket." Skye glared at him, "Other than that being a really bad excuse, I can tell when you are fibbing. What happened to me?"

Coulson silenced as he diverted his gaze back to the sea. "Was it a nightmare?" "You never told me you had any." Coulson said in a gentle voice, "Who is Tessa?"

Skye sat up, "Can I share the chair with you so that you can hold me? Because it really is very cold and maybe the heat from the body contact can help ease it a little."

Coulson stifled a chuckle, "What reasons to make me hug you. Come here."

Coulson adjusted himself, leaning on his side, to make space for her on that beach chair. As Skye settled down, she threw the blanket over them both and snuggled closer to Coulson. Instinctively, Coulson placed a hand over her waist, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, boyfriend." She smiled cheekily, "I'm good."

He stroked her hair, "Who is Tessa?"

She sighed.

"Look," Coulson turned her face to him, "I didn't mean to dig. But if you don't want to tell me, it's fine. Okay?"

"No, no." She sighed again, "I think it's better that I let it out now that I have you."

"I'm listening."

"You do know that I lived in the orphanage when I was a kid, right?"

He nodded.

"You know, I never felt loved. Back in the orphanage, they had cliques. Somehow, I never seem to fit in and I will drown myself with story books." He continued to listen.

"And then, Tessa came in. Somehow, she got transferred from the previous orphanage but I never knew why. Is there even such a thing?" She turned to Coulson only to get a shrug as a reply.

"She made friends with me, in fact, I was the only friend she had." Skye paused and sighed, "Okay. I don't know if I am considered to be her friend or not. She started off nice and friendly. But eventually, she took advantage of me."

"She bullied you?" Coulson removed the stray lock of hair that covered her face as it was blown by the light wind. Skye nodded. "She made me do her chores. She made me do things for her with the reason being she's older than I am."

"And you told Miss Nora about this?"

"No. I didn't dare to tell anyone. Tessa threatened to kill me if I did. Well, I was a kid. What do you expect?"

"How did Miss Nora know then?"

"She saw her beating me up."

"You got beaten up?"

"Sort of. She walked into our room when Tessa was kicking me about because she got punished earlier on during the day because she didn't do the chores that she had diverted to me to do." Skye did not seem so sad, recalling the event. In fact, she seemed calm about it. She seemed fine. And that saddened Coulson because he knew that she must have been through worse.

"But," Coulson looked at her, making sure she was still awake for she had started to close her eyes, "Did it get worse?"

Skye nodded sleepily, "Nothing much, really. Got my head stuck in the toilet bowl and such. Regular bullied stuff."

Coulson stroked her hair, holding back the tears that started forming, "Regular? Why do you seem so calm talking about this?"

She sighed, but with her eyes still closed she smiled, "Because that's nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You've been through your life alone and there was no one there for you and you were hurt and no one cared. How is it nothing?"

"_Was_," Skye emphasized, "But now I've got SHIELD. I've got May, Ward, Jemma and Fitz. And I've got you too. And Andrew too, maybe. I've got a whole lot of you taking care of me now. And I almost died. If that is not the number one on my list of 'Bad Things That Happened To Me', I don't know what is. Plus, you tried so hard to bring me back. That tells me so many things."

"What things?" Coulson knitted his eyebrows.

"Someone actually cared for me. Someone will always be there for me. Someone actually want me to stay in their lives and that there is actually someone who is not ready to let go of me." Coulson felt a smile slowly curve up his lips and he continued to stroke her hair, admiring the small, brave and yet broken young face, "Now, I really do like you."

Skye smiled, she had her eyes closed throughout their whole conversation and he wished she had not, for he wanted to see what she truly feels through it. "Oh, Skye," He pulled her head in and kissed her hair, Coulson muttered, "You went through so much. I promise you, I will make sure you don't have to add on to your list."

And he wished again, that she had heard him say that for he heard a soft snoring from the face burrowed in his neck. Coulson chuckled, and soon after he sighed, "What a person, you have become."

* * *

_ [three days later]_

"No, I am not going trekking if they asked us to tag along." Andrew argued with Coulson.

"Come on. You were the one who engaged an interaction with them first!" Coulson scolded Andrew in return.

"Well, I am sorry but I don't seem to like Mrs Roberts, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because- Never mind." Andrew settled down on his bed.

"Come on. We've got our things ready. And you were the one who insisted on going trekking today, anyway."

"Well, that was before Julie invited us to tag along."

"Come on. It's not nice for us to turn down their offer. Skye is already waiting for you. She wants to ride the bike instead today. I'm going to put our bags inside Lola. The Roberts are waiting for us, Ryan." "Fine. I'm doing this just because I have to keep an eye on you both." Andrew stomped out of the cabin.

The Roberts in their SUV, Andrew and Skye on the rented motorbike and Coulson in Lola, all of them travelled, although not far down in their respective vehicles and when they reached, their items in hand, Julia paired up with Andrew, John with Coulson, whereas Skye was joined by the two younger Roberts, "So, how long have you two been together?"

Whereas Coulson and John were leading them up the trail, sharing stories of their work, Andrew tolerated with Julia, "But why are you always wherever Skye goes? Like why do you have to go wherever she went?"

Andrew replied flatly, "Working with the government tends to make you gain you lots of enemies. And Skye is an asset to the organisation. I was tasked by my director to keep an eye on her."

"What? Phil can't do that? I thought he is her boyfriend?"

"Well, apparently, the organisation knows that, and it is giving them more reasons to provide extra protection for Skye. Phil emphasised to me to always keep an eye on her as well. He would love to go wherever Skye goes but he knows he has to give her own space as well." _Like if you could give me space as well_, Andrew mentally scolded her.

And throughout their trail, Andrew kept close to Skye, making sure he does his job and partly because he felt bugged by Julia.

"Why aren't you walking with your girlfriend?" John noticed.

Coulson smiled,_ my girlfriend,_ proud at that label, although he did not quite like the term 'label' - made it sound like a grocery item. "I like to give her own space." "She likes her own space?"

"I just thought it'd be nice to give her that. If I were to do it my way, I would have brought her all over the world and meet all the different people." "But she didn't want that?"

"She loved that. But it's the job. The organisation wants to keep her within their view, you see. And she tends to get into a lot of trouble."

"She's a cheerful one."

"Yeah," Coulson took a glance at Skye, hiding a smile that was forming, "I hope she will always be."

As they sat down together for a break, Andrew joined up with Skye and the younger Roberts, as he was told to by Coulson earlier on when he was briefing, "Stay with her during any breaks. That girl likes to wander off on her own."

"Andy! Do you happen to bring any play cards?" Skye asked as she sat on a rock in between Suzanne and David.

"Nope." Andrew sat on the ground, "Sorry."

"They were just asking me, Andy," Skye pulled out her bottle to drink, "Have you got a girlfriend?"

Andrew flinched, "Uh, no. Not in a while."

David tilted his head, "What do you mean, not in a while?"

Andrew resisted himself from fidgeting, praying so hard they would change the topic but they waited for his reply, "Not since my second year after joining the organisation."

"Did you guys fall out?" Suzanne asked.

But Skye noticed Andrew was somehow hurt by the question, "Okay. Maybe you can just tell us how she was like?" Andrew's faces changed, a tinge of sadness, a tinge of love left behind and the bit of memory, he looked at Skye, "She was a lot like you."

"Me?" Skye's eyes widened, followed by the younger Roberts'.

"Okay, I know I've only known you for a while but I just thought you reminded me of her."

"What was her name?" David sat beside him.

"Kelsi." Andrew continued to look at Skye, recalling the memories the face brought back to him, "Kelsi Baines. She was a tough girl, very determined. But she always get into trouble. She has this tendency to go against the authority."

"Was she part of the organisation?" Suzanne asked.

"Oh, no. No. She's a consultant. Just like Skye is. But she doesn't do what Skye does. She gathered information through her own resources. She has a network of people from all over the place that can provide her with information."

"How did you guys meet?"

Andrew smiled of reminiscence, his gaze far away, "She was my childhood sweetheart."

* * *

That night after they came back, Coulson cleaned up Lola a bit, wiping her surfaces as Skye took a shower. When he saw Andrew by the rocks by himself, he put down the cloth and went up to his partner, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You haven't been yourself since we came back."

"One can never truly be themselves, can we?" Andrew didn't even pulled his sight off the sea.

"What is it?" Coulson sat beside him.

"I don't know. When you loved someone, no matter how long it had been since you last see them, do you still actually love them or is it just a memory that breaks your heart?"

Coulson sighed, "Are you talking about Baines? Kelsi?"

Andrew turned to Coulson, tears started to form in his eyes, "I didn't get to save her. I was never there for her."

Coulson diverted his gaze to the sea, not bearing to remember how broken Andrew had once been, "It wasn't your fault. She didn't want to be saved. And we couldn't save her. You know we would if we could."

"WE DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!" Andrew yelled at Coulson, making the latter to only flinch for he understood that Andrew was just letting out his suppressed anger at himself, "_I_ didn't try hard enough. I was too caught up with missions. I should have been there with her during her last days. I should have turned down all of them. I should have been there with her and stop her from pulling off her tube."

"Andy," Coulson placed a hand over his shoulder, "She didn't want to be saved."

"It was just cancer. Why must she give up on her own life?" Andrew's voice started to shake, "Why must she give up? Why can't she realise that there are others who won't give up on her?"

Coulson sighed, realising that he had been to that point before, giving up on his life, but only to be brought back by those who would not let him go. He gave an answer, in which was only a reply from his point of view and a reflection from the position he had once been, "Sometimes, people give up because they thought that they had done their best. Sometimes, they give up because they thought that there is nothing else for them to contribute, that they had done enough. Sometimes, they give up because they thought that everybody would appreciate what they have done."

Andrew wiped his tears away as Coulson continued, "But sometimes they forget that they will leave behind the lives they had touched, the hearts they once held and the company they once filled. Sometimes, they forget about the people who cared for them, that still wants them in their lives - the ones still not willing to let go, the ones who believed that they still deserved to live. But they failed to realise that they are only leaving behind shreds of the pieces if the broken hearts of their own doing."

Andrew hung his head, "Do I miss her or do I still love her? Or have I moved on?" Coulson realised that he was asking those questions about his cellist to himself too and he wondered if she asked herself the same.

_Does she still miss him? Does she still love him? Or has she moved on?_

"I'm sorry, Andy. You know I don't have an answer for that." Coulson realised that he was torn in two. He himself could not understand if he still loved her or has he moved on now, realising that that part of his life was over. Well, this is literally his new life. So, does he hold on and go back to the old memory? Or does he remember them but move on with his new one?

As the two sat quietly by the rocks, both broken-hearted and confused, Skye sat on her bed and drowned herself with the questions she had been asking for so long, does Coulson really, genuinely, like her? If so, how? In what manners does he like her? For she worries, that the only reason he was attracted to her was that he was having a mid-life crisis - because he felt unsure of himself that resulted him to surround himself with company younger than himself. Or was he seeking for the need to balance out his work-life and love-life?

Hell, she had heard Julie rambling on to Andrew, how she was way too young for Coulson. And that had bugged her because she would not want people to see her as hooking up with a sugar daddy. And it also bugged her that if he had seen her no more than a daughter figure. Skye even doubted her own feelings - is it more than just an attraction she felt towards Coulson? Or is she just seeing him as no more than a father figure for she have not had a real example of what a father figure was supposed to be like. But if she truly loved - _did she thought love?_ - the only thing that bugged her was that have Coulson really moved on? If has not, is he ready to move on? From a love story he himself has to put blood to end it, Coulson would have a hard time trying to forgive himself from it.

In the end, the three of them pondered over the same question - are they ready to move on? And they went to sleep, with a mask on that portrays that they were all fine, but in truth, they were all doubtful, full of questions but without the slightest bit of an answer.

* * *

**A/N: **So, it will be what it is as I left it as it is! And yes! I will say thank you for the reviews each and every single time I see new ones! So, here I go out the door ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Back from the holidays again for me, I see. And with another chapter. I hope it is okay!

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting real tired of this.

* * *

Days after their trekking, after the night when everybody pondered about their feelings, they pretended that nothing seemed to bother them and they continued to go on visiting the different rural places there were, getting on a boat and went fishing and went sailing. The Roberts still joined them when they were having a game night with their mats and blankets outside and Suzanne and David even joined them to sleep out.

Coulson and Skye went down to the breakfast buffet area one day, where Andrew was already waiting for them. As they walked hand in hand, Skye decided to suddenly stop, turn and face Coulson, "Do you really like me?"

Coulson's heart skipped a beat, _well, I didn't see that coming,_ "Of course, I like you."

Skye turned away again and continued walking, "Oh. Okay."

_Oh. Okay. What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

But Coulson decided not to bug her for an answer, not wanting the mood or appetite for breakfast. But that evening, when he was walking alone by the rocky coast, his hand was held by a familiar hand as soft, "Oh, hello."

"Why didn't you ask me out?"

"Well, I thought you'd want to go out with Ryan later on. He said he wanted to go down and buy some souvenirs." Skye wrapped his arm with hers, "Well, he's with Suzanne and David playing Jenga. I don't suppose he's going down anytime soon."

* * *

While they were walking together, the Jenga trios were stifling a giggle. David asked as he pulled out a block out of the tower, "Are they really a couple?"

"I don't know. I have to say, they sell it pretty well." Andrew answered, the grin on his face started to form - proud at himself for had planted the idea of them being a couple in the first place.

"Sell what?" Suzanne turned at Andrew.

"Oh," _Shit, that slipped._ "Being a couple. Even if they're not, they'd get Oscars for best actor and actress. But why did you ask that in the first place?"

David shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't see them as kissy and mushy. They just hold hands and that's it."

"What? You don't like that?"

"I like that. I just thought they seem platonic. But I like that the fact they, you know, they just don't do PDA."

"PDA?"

"Public Display of Affection." Suzanne replied through a mouthful of Doritos.

* * *

Meanwhile by the coast, as the couple walked on in silence, Coulson decided to break it and hold a conversation of their own too, "What was it that you meant to ask me this morning?"

Skye got out of her peace of mind, suddenly flooded with a million questions that she had initially wanted to ask him that morning, "I just wanted to ask you if you really do like me or not. That's it."

"Skye," Coulson stopped and turned to look at her with each of her hands in his, "I'm a Level 8 clearance SHIELD agent with 25 years of experience under my belt. How the hell do you think I would fall for that?"

"Oh, woah. Okay. You don't have to be so angry about it." Skye pulled her hands out of his.

"I'm sorry." Coulson hung his head. It was surprising to him how years of training, years of experience of practicing to keep his guards up so as not to give away was easily broken just with a simple action of his cared one not being able to tell the truth.

"I just- I just don't think it's time for us to talk about this yet." Skye mumbled softly. "If not now, when? What the hell are we going to talk about, even? Why are you talking in circles?"

"Why are you suddenly so goddamn angry?"

Coulson silenced. He did not know why. But the questions, the doubt that were surrounding him was suffocating him so much he was finding it difficult to breathe around her.

"Fine." Skye crossed her arms, "If we're going to talk about it now, then we will." Coulson glared at her, his jaw clenched, waiting for her explanation. He truly did not understand where all those anger was coming from. "I just wanted to know, are we going somewhere off from where we are right now?"

"What the hell do you mean?" _You know exactly what the hell she meant, Coulson._

"Can you speak nicely?"

Coulson clenched his jaw.

"I just wanted to know, if we, uh... If you.."

"If what?"

"If, our relationship, is it going anywhere?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what the hell I am talking about! Stop denying it!" Skye yelled at him back. She was mad, that he did not want to seem to talk about it but yet he was the one who insisted.

Coulson scoffed and took a step back, "What? That I love you? Is that what you want to hear from me? That I love you? Because that is never going to happen, okay? You and I, it's just this. It's just-" _How the hell do you even want to go on with this lie, Coulson?_ "-this."

"Okay." Skye found her voice steady.

_Okay? _

_Was that what she just said? _

_Okay? _

_In a really calm tone? _

_Okay?_

As Skye started to walk away, Coulson held her back, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the cabin. I just wanted to ask you that. I've got my answer. I've got nothing else to say or ask. So, yeah. Back to the cabin." She replied dryly.

"No, look. I-"

"It's alright."

"No. Shit. You don't understand."

"Well, goddmammit, explain!" Skye cursed herself for having yelled into his face.

"I can't explain it."

"Well then, let me go. What the hell?"

* * *

As they departed, they had not the slightest idea that the trio who were playing Jenga had saw their quarrel, despite not being able to hear anything. "Well, damn. I didn't see that coming. Pretend that we didn't see anything, okay?" Andrew instructed the younger Roberts, the instruction understood by them when they nodded and diverted their focus back to their tower of blocks.

But as Skye neared them with a smile on her face, an effective mask that made them put on theirs too, "Can I join you guys?" Andrew made space for her and smiled, "You can sit beside me."

"Thanks." Without thinking through, she reached out for his hand. Andrew was surprised at the sudden physical contact but he knew she wanted comfort. In turn, he provided the comfort she needed and intertwined their fingers together. When Skye propped her head on his shoulder, all he could manage was just a kiss to her hair as he whispered, "It'll be okay." The interaction was witnessed by the two young Roberts who kept quiet, because they understood that she needed it, although not understanding what had just happened.

Where as Coulson stood in the distance, watching the exchange of contact, his heart burned and ached, his head bursting, thinking, _What have you done?_

* * *

That night, Skye asked Andrew if she could share the bed with him instead. He granted it, still knowing that the two had not been in good terms. Although he did not know what had happened between the two, he knew that must be one he must not get involved in, and he knows that him, being there to comfort Skye, was not a good idea but he has to do it. Because deep in his heart, he told himself, "If she truly reminds you of Kelsi, you'd not want her to not have someone to confide into. You're not doing this again. You stick by her and help her through it."

But in the middle of night as he held on to Skye as she slept, he felt her moved and sat up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to sit outside for a while."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I need my time alone."

"Skye. You know my job is to protect you, keep my eye on you."

"Fine." Skye stood up, making her way out the door, grabbing her hoodie along the way. As they sat down by the porch as they faced the sea, Andrew asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know." She held his hand and propped her head on his shoulder, "I really don't know." By the cabin door, Coulson clenched his jaw. _How are you going to fix this, Phillip?_

* * *

The next morning, Coulson found both Skye and Andrew by the rocks, just sitting down quietly. He approached them, "Skye," but it was Andrew who turned to look at him, "Can I talk to you for a second?" The questioned still for the young agent-in-training. But Skye did not even acknowledge his presence. Andrew got up and turned to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You promised to take care of her."

"I know," Coulson whispered back.

As Andrew walked away, he sat down beside her and looked at her. But she did not even took a glance at him, "I'm sorry." But she kept silent. "Skye. I just- I- I just don't think I am the right person for you."

"I am starting to think that too."

"Skye..."

"No, no! Listen to me! You want to move on but you don't dare to let go! Fine, I get that but you don't have to let your frustration out on me when you know it is about you!"

"I'm sorry." Coulson hung his head.

"I'm sorry." Skye calmed down, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just didn't understand why you had to be so harsh."

Coulson held out for her hand, and gladly enough for him, Skye actually took it in hers before she asked, "Can I get the truth now?"

"What truth?"

"Are we really going anywhere?"

"Skye..."

She felt his grip loosening. "No. Goddammit! Just answer it!"

He sighed, and slowly he let go of her hand, "I just don't think I am the person for you."

"No," Skye grabbed it again, "I just want to know what you truly feel towards me. That's it."

"I don't know. I like you, Skye. I truly do. I might even have-" Coulson stopped halfway. His heart was beating fast but how is it that this words could not seem to come out as fast as the pace of his heart rate? How is it that it suddenly stopped from coming out of his mouth?

"You might have what?"

"Nothing." Coulson stared at the sea and left her to wonder on her own, leading them back to silence.

Skye laughed sadly, "You know. I really thought that we could go somewhere off from here."

Coulson looked at the hand that she was still holding on to, "What do you mean?"

"I just- I thought- Never mind. I don't want to argue with you." She said, her hand loosening her grip of Coulson's as she stood up to walk back to the cabin. But it broke her heart when Coulson did not hold her back, when he simply let go of hers and did not even watch her walk away. And it was as shattering as it was for Coulson when he turned to see Andrew had his arms around her, with her face buried into his neck as he kissed her forehead. To see the younger agent comfort her when it was Coulson himself who had promised her to always take care of her had broken her heart, Coulson felt like tearing his own into two again.

* * *

Throughout the day, Andrew and Skye had been out and about on his rented motorbike. Coulson did not know where to exactly but he just thought it would be better if Skye could find comfort in Andrew's company after the banter he had caused. Meanwhile, Andrew had brought Skye to the bay, sitting by a bench and bought ice-creams on a cone for two as they watch a yacht race, "You know, Kelsi says that ice-cream will always make her happy. I just hope it can cheer you up like it did for her."

As Skye smiled in gratitude, her gaze diverted to the yacht race, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Does he really like me? Or is he just, you know, finding a need for love? Considering now, uh, he's... Uh."

"Having a mid-life crisis?"

"But even if he is, what exactly is holding him back?" But she did not get an answer, "How in love was Coulson with Irene?"

Andrew set his hand down on his lap, "So, this was it. He still can't move on?"

"I don't know." Andrew turned to face her, "Maybe you should know something." Skye locked her gaze on the sea instead. "Coulson, he uh," Andrew breathed in, praying that he would not ruin their relationship any further, "Coulson was a wreck after he was told that he could not see her anymore. For weeks, I could hear him sniffling before he went to sleep. I never saw him cry but I know he did. He wrote quite a lot of letters, saying how sorry he was but they can never be sent - and all found in the paper basket of our dorm. Although he put on a good front on looking fine both physically and emotionally, especially in front of Fury, most of the HQ noticed that he would be gone at the end of the day to find him at the end of the airplane runway, sitting quietly in his red Corvette as they observed him from the hangar."

Skye licked the melting ice-cream in her hand, "Your point being?"

"All I am saying is that he does not let go that easily. And I know that he had opened up for another try at love. But somehow, I just think he is afraid of letting you down. And I think he still could not forgive himself for leaving Irene alone. Remember, he tried so hard to save you. But maybe, just maybe he couldn't let go of his past. And that you have to give him the time to properly get back at it. I have never seen him as happy as he is always with you. Not since Irene." With a voice almost pleading, Andrew took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "He deserves you but he couldn't see it. Or maybe he doesn't want to see it. All I ask of you, is to please fix him, Skye. All I want is for him to get the happiness he deserved."

"How about you?"

"I will do what I realised I have should have done for the past eight years - let go."

* * *

Back at the cabin, Coulson had replaced his shorts with jeans and in his black fitting t-shirt with a pair of aviators, he went out, locked the cabin door and headed for Lola. As he started up the engine, he heard a familiar voice from the lodging next door, "Did I mention that you people really have nice rides?"

"Oh, John. Thanks," Coulson replied dryly - half-sincere and the other was just his pure anger at himself, "Her name's Lola."

"Going out for a ride?"

"Yup." Coulson heaved a sigh and managed a smile, "Wanna jump along?"

"I'm down for it." The 46-year-old family man walked up in his flip-flops, jeans and t-shirt.

As he sat beside Coulson in the passenger seat, John joked, "So, are there any compartments I can't touch just in case a gun fell out?"

Coulson laughed as he ignited the engine, "Actually, I've got three."

"No."

Coulson nodded, amused at his surprise, "Just don't open that compartment in front of you."

"That's where the guns are?" Coulson nodded again. "Well, damn." John laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I really thought you guys were a normal family on a holiday. But really, you guys just never stop surprising me."

Coulson laughed as he steered the wheel, driving down the road, "I'm not exactly going anywhere. I'm just taking a ride. You've got places to recommend?"

"Nope. I'll go wherever you drive to."

"Hmm."

As they drove quietly, John could not help it but to notice Coulson's doleful face, "I like to drive nowhere when I need to think. I thought it helps me reflect better."

"Your point being?" Coulson replied without taking his focus off the road empty road.

"You're troubled." John pointed out as he observed the woods they passed by.

"You make a good detective."

"Well, other than the fact that it is pretty obvious that you look it."

"I look it?"

"Oh, come on. It's not even sunny, we're surrounded by woods - obviously it's not as bright. And you are wearing aviators."

"Okay. Straight to your point."

"Phillip, I know I don't have the right to intervene. But you are on a holiday now and holidays are meant to bring people together."

"Point."

"Right." John sat up straight, "I noticed you didn't talk to Skye since yesterday and she had been out with Andrew since the morning. Truth is, I saw you two quarrel."

"Ah."

"Are you two alright?" Coulson kept quiet.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything."

"No. It was just me."

"Look, if it's about the age gap, you two can forget it. The first time we met you, I have to say, Julia bugged me the whole day, telling me how your ages are too far apart. But I know that is not the matter with both of you."

Coulson pulled over by the empty roadside, "What really makes you think so?"

"I see her company makes you really happy."

"But how sure are you that that gap won't be an issue?"

"Why must that be an issue?" John paused, staring straight at Coulson, "Is that _really_ the issue?"

"I don't know." Coulson took his aviator off and threw it on the dashboard as he sighed, "Maybe? It's not her. It's me."

"You worry about the age gap?"

"Not exactly. Okay, maybe slightly. Goddammit." Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose, "I really don't know."

"Is it your past?" Coulson nodded, "I just couldn't seem to let go. Maybe I am not the right person for her."

John sighed, "Have you explained yourself to her?"

Coulson shook his head. "Look, honestly, I have no idea what is going on right here and I think that is pretty obvious. But talk to her. Nicely. Help her understand. It will just get worst if you don't."

* * *

**A/N:** AND THERE WE GO. A long chapter. I know some had asked for them to get together already. Soon, I promise! Okay. I just want to apologize if I used a lot of dialogues rather than narrative because my friend pointed that out again when we handed in our final story project and that my narratives were a little dry to her. I would take in any comments on that to try to build my writing skills!

I'm logging off here because I'm going to catch up on 'Yes Men'. *cross fingers*


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Back finally! Sorry for the late update! I've be****en on trips but here we go with another one! Once again, thanks for your reviews! And thank you so much for still reading this up! I hope this is alright!**

**Disclaimer: Please. Just don't.**

* * *

That evening was cool, a little windy. David and Suzanne walked up as Coulson and John pulled up the driveway to park his car. David scolded his father, "Oh, come on! That's not fair! I thought you said you weren't going to ask for a ride!"

"I didn't ask for it! Phillip invited me!" John got out of the red Corvette, handing out a flower crown to his daughter, at the same time chasing after his son, trying to convince him, "I know I should have called you earlier! I'm sorry!"

Coulson let out a small laugh as he watched the father and son who were then bickering in front of their cabin door.

"I see you know how to make flower crowns too." Suzanne distracted Coulson out of watching the interaction.

"Yeah," He looked down at his right hand holding on to a flower crown, "Your dad taught me how to."

"Are you going to give it to her?" Coulson knew the young lady was hinting about Skye as she turned her head to indicate the direction of where the brunette agent-in training was.

Skye had put on Andrew's leather jacket as insisted by the gentleman so as to keep her warm as they sat the rocks side by side, watching the sun set. Coulson clenched his jaw as he watched her rest her head on Andrew's shoulder.

_What is this? Jealousy?_

But in the distance, Andrew felt uncomfortable to let Skye seek that much comfort in him, afraid that he himself to be overprotective of her like he was with Kelsi, "I'm just going to go off for a while and get us dinner, alright?" Andrew patted Skye's lap.

"Hmm. Okay." She replied and sat up straight, pulling her knees in towards her chest and wrapped her arms around it, resting her chin on her arms, "I want to stay here."

"Okay. I'll get one of the Roberts to help me look after you."

"I don't need-,"

"Skye," Andrew replied firmly.

"You guys are treating me like a baby."

"We have to."

"I don't need to be looked after all the time."

"Skye," Andrew stroked her hair, "I'd want you to do whatever you want to do too. But I was assigned by Fury to keep an eye on you and I take orders seriously. Okay?"

When Andrew did not get a respond, he got up and brushed his shorts, "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

Before he went off, Andrew bent down to kiss her hair as a sign of reassurance that he will come back for her. Only then, when he turned and saw Coulson by Lola with Suzanne who had turned away, he stopped in his tracks thinking, "Uh oh."

But he managed to put on a stoic face as he took a step closer. And it became clearer to him with every inch he forwards, the slightly dissatisfied face, the all very distinct jaw clenching Coulson always does and the right hand gripping tightly on to the flower crown which was turning his knuckles white. But not only was there the tight grip on the flower crown, his left palm was balled into a fist too, veins starting to show up his hands.

Andrew put a hand up as he stood in front of his mentor, "Coulson, it's not what it looks like."

But from dissatisfied, Andrew saw a bit of submission in Coulson's face too, "It's alright, Ryan. You are a better person for her, anyway."

"Coulson I have no intention to-,"

"But I really don't think I-,"

"Coulson, listen. I was just making sure she doesn't -,"

"And that's why I think she deserves you better than-," But Coulson never managed to finish the sentence as he felt his head jerked back, a surge of pain going through his head, feeling his blood trickle down his nose. Before he could even regain his stability, he felt two hands grab somewhere near the collar of his t-shirt and pushed him against the wall of their cabin.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch," Andrew hissed as he pinned Coulson harder, "I swear to god you have been so goddamn annoying."

"Are you two alright?" They heard John's voice who had rushed out of their cabin.

"Walk away," Andrew ordered through his gritted teeth. John could barely hear him but he knew exactly what the agent was saying, turning around to push his family back into their cabin, closing the door behind them.

"Ryan," Coulson managed through short breaths, suffocating, "stand down."

"No, goddammit. You listen to me!" Andrew hit Coulson's back against the wall again. Coulson could feel himself being lifted up, having barely to be able to feel the ground beneath his feet as it dangled and struggled, "You told me once before that the people who gave up, they forget that they'll end up leaving behind shreds of the hearts they broke. You are doing exactly what those people did. You are leaving tiny bits of that girl's heart that has started to break slowly and you want to give up on her?"

"Andrew, I-,"

"Shut up! I'm not done!" Andrew hissed again, his grip got tighter, "I am trying to fix it for her. I'm cleaning up the mess you have made. I care for her! And I don't want her to be especially by you because you goddamned promised to always take care of her!"

"I don't think I can keep that promise. That's why she'd be better off with you."

Out of a sudden, there was another blow across his face, "YOU DON'T GIVE HER UP! YOU HEAR ME?" Andrew hissed loudly, "I know you're stuck with your past life, your past memories. But if you truly like her, you stick by her and reconsider your feelings, goddammit! But you don't ever, ever give up on her. Even if you ever do give her up, if you are certain about your feelings, that she's not the one, fine. But I swear to god, if you're just going to walk away and not explain to her why so, I am going to snap your neck, you hear me?"

"Andy... I just don't want to give her the hope that-,"

"Son of a bitch, I don't care! You explain yourself clearly to her! You don't leave her hanging on a goddamn thread! I made the mistake of not being able to stick by Kelsi all those years ago and I don't want to make the same mistake again and leave another person broken-hearted. So, if you can't help yourself, at least help me by giving her the explanations she deserved!"

Coulson coughed as he tried to catch a breath when Andrew finally let go of him. Still holding on to the flower crown, Coulson reached out for the handkerchief Andrew offered, "I hope I don't have to punch your face again and end up breaking it next time, you get me?"

Coulson could only nod his lightly as he dabbed away the blood trickling down his nose.

"I'm sorry about that by the way." Andrew stood rooted as he folded his arms.

In the distance, Skye was oblivious to all these, drowned in the calmness of the hypnotizing sounds of the waves crashing.

Coulson walked forward, stopping halfway to make sure the bleeding had stopped. His head was still aching from the blow, making it harder to focus on walking without having the tendency to topple over. But he managed to keep his balance although the world was spinning around him.

He gazed at the flower crown, "What the hell are you going to really do?"

Give her, apologise and walk away? Give her an explanation? Tell her why he thinks he was not the one for her when she was all that he had longed for these days? The one that he needs beside him almost all the damned time?

How was he going to say it?

When he was sure the bleeding had stopped, he continued walking towards her, dragging his feet under him. Coulson sneaked up beside her and held out his hand, "This is for you."

Coulson sat beside her, holding out a flower crown, "I was, uh, out for a drive with Mr Roberts and we kind of had a trail walk and he taught me how to make flower crowns. I thought I'd make one for you."

But she still did not acknowledge his attempt to start a conversation. Coulson sighed, "Look, I'm sorry." Still, she remained silent. "Okay. Fine." Coulson set the flower crown down beside him. "I admit. I had been wrong. I just didn't think I am the person you would want or even need in your life."

"Why would you ever think that?" Skye finally replied in a soft voice.

"I- I just-," Coulson sighed again.

"You really have to stop that." Skye turned to look at his tired face, "Sighing. You sigh a lot. Made a habit out of it." Coulson held out the flower crown,

"Would you like to try this on?"

A small smile formed at the corner of her lips, amused at his persistence, "Fine. You put it on for me."

He did so, relieved that she had finally looked at him after a whole day of ignorance. But his heart was heavy, fearing that what he was going to discuss with her about might just ruin it. "You said to me once, that all you wanted me to be is happy." Coulson started, "And I wanted you to be the same. But I'm sorry if what I am going to say will hurt you more than I had yesterday." Coulson took a deep breath, "I just don't think we can go any further than this."

But Skye just kept quiet. Her sight never left off his face and she kept a straight face on, as if he had not said anything.

"Okay, I'm assuming that you're wanting an explanation." Coulson waited for a reply, "Fine. I like you." Skye leaned forward, still waiting for a continuation. "But I don't exactly know how I like you."

She sighed and leaned back, taking off the crown and play with it in her hands, "Truth is, I don't know how I like you either."

"I just don't want people to see us wrongly either," Coulson continued, "But I- I just- I just keep liking you more and more I just can't stop. And I don't know if it's right to."

Skye turned to Coulson and placed the flower crown on his head, "Then, maybe we should give it a try. We give it a go. If we fall out, then it's okay. Because we finally understood what we actually felt. We're still foggy right now, we don't know what we should be feeling." She held his hand and gave it a light squeeze and in a gentle tone almost pleading, "Honestly, I don't really care about what all those people have to say about us."

Coulson refrained from sighing and slowly pulled his hand out of her tightening grip, "But why would you want someone like me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've seen and been through too many things. I am too broken. You need someone more stable than I am."

"Are you really pushing me away?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Are you actually really pushing people away?"

"Skye," Coulson relieved the sigh he was holding back, "I'm just saying you deserve someone better."

"Like who exactly? Why can't I deserve you? You don't think that I actually deserve you?"

"Yes! I mean no. I just don't think that I deserve you. You're a strong, independent lady. You're persistent and you're just so goddamn full of life all the time and while I am goddamn car wreck - I'm filled with dents, my windows are cracked and my doors won't open anymore. I can't promise to always be there for you. So, yeah. I just don't think I deserve you."

Skye's eyes started to well up but Coulson could not see it, for he was too ashamed of himself to think so, to think that he could never deserve a person like Skye that he did not even think that he could look at her not feel that way. But Skye's eyes were not filled with tears of sadness of Coulson pushing her away. It was merely of frustration, of not being able to understand why he did so.

Why would Coulson put himself so low that he did not even think that he actually deserved her?

Skye watched him play with the flower crown that he had taken off his head, "If I can't have you, then, who can I have?"

She prayed so hard that Coulson would not provide an answer, so that he could realise that he is the only person that she actually wanted but instead, she heard a name, "Someone like Ryan?"

"Andrew?" Skye set back, knitting her eyebrows together, "Why the hell would I want to have Andy?"

Coulson's voice softened, "Maybe because he can take care of you better than I do? Maybe because he's way younger than I am? Maybe because he's less broken than I am?"

Skye's heart ached. She did not know why exactly it did that when she heard him explain himself. It was as if he was seeing himself as though he was less valuable than he actually is. As she reached out for his hand, she blinked back the tears that had built a dam in her eyes, "Do you really think I would prefer someone else over you?"

"I just thought-"

"That you don't even deserve anyone?" Coulson hung his head, still fiddling with the crown in his hands. "Have you ever thought that there is someone who is willing to accept you and try to fix you?" But she never did get a response. Skye slowly drew herself closer to him.

Coulson sighed again, as he turned to face her, putting the crown back on her head, and he remained facing her, "I couldn't let go of the memory of Irene. And I just don't want anyone with me to feel like they are being compared to her every time. I don't want them to feel like I don't see them, like all I see in them are what reminded me of her. I don't want them to be someone who they are not because of me."

Skye smiled sadly as she felt him drew circles at the back of both her hands, "You mentioned to me once that I am different. Maybe," Skye paused as she cupped his face with a hand, "not all your worries are worth worrying."

Skye's heart lifted a little when she saw a faint smile started to form at the corners of his mouth. "I won't be able to replace her, I know. But you asked me a question once that I never answered."

"What was it?"

"That if you could make me happy." Skye stroked the side of his face, "I never got to say yes."

"But how?"

"What do you really want to do?"

Coulson leaned his faced deeper into the hand that was cupping his face. With closed eyes, he sighed and said in a voice almost desperate, "I just want to kiss you right now and tell you that you actually mean so much to me. That you have somehow managed to repair me."

But not long after he said so, he felt a hand pulling him towards her, sealing the parted lips from continuing his speech. He was frozen for a moment, still processing the interaction. But when he realized it was Skye's, he kissed it back, pulling her in towards himself as well. Although his nose was still aching, his head still hurting from the earlier conflict, the tenderness of her lips seemed to ease the pain, the softness of it seemed to provide comfort.

The kiss was short. And it was sweet. And it left him smiling when they parted. When Coulson opened his eyes again, the hand was still at the side of his face, the memory of her lips still on his. And he heard a gentle voice, "Because you have always made me happy. And sometimes I just wonder what you want to do most. And if it makes you happy, I know I will be."

Coulson was left speechless. For as many times before, he lost his words. When she rested her forehead against his, he can't help himself but to stroke her hair and push away a lock behind her ears. "But what happened to your nose?"

"Oh no. That's nothing. I fell."

"You fell that bad?" Skye tilted her head, cupping his face in her hands, studying the bruise.

Coulson smiled, "Yeah, I fell," this is it, he had always wanted to take the opportunity, "I kind of fell hard for you."

Andrew, who had never left to get dinner in the first place was just pleased at himself, to be able to see his senior agent happy, to see him enjoying the only company that he had always wanted and needed. He turned his head when he heard the next door cabin open, John and Julia walking out of it. John seemed delighted as his gaze went straight for the couple by the rocks. Julia on the other hand, had her hands on her hips, her eyebrows knitted together, "I still think he is too old for her."

Andrew saw John rolled his eyes, "Well, I think you should not bring this up again or I'll snap your neck."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY THEY KISSED. Urgh. Why did that take so long? Anyway! For you people who are into Skoulson/Coulsye, there is a community called, "Not Your Boring Love Story". I will say my favourites are in there too! So, look it up and I just want to thank you all again for keeping up with this. I can't promise when is the next update because I have lots of trips coming up but it will all come to an end soon. ^^ (Did I mention how I much I hated the Yes Men cliffhanger? -_-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I shall not procrastinate from updating because I will be off for trip soon. So, here we go and I hope it is okay! And I say thanks for the reviews from the last update! Those were the best! ^^

**Disclaimer: Really?**

* * *

It had been only a month and two weeks when Coulson got the first ever phone call he had received during their vacation in the middle of the night when they were all sleeping outside together with the young Roberts. But he could not be bothered to take it and he left it ringing until Skye got fed up and answered it sleepily, "It's Skye."

"I need to talk to Coulson." She heard the familiar stern voice of Nick Fury.

Skye plopped her head back on her pillow and reached her hand out towards Coulson as they had been asleep facing each other. Coulson growled, "It's too late at night. Who the hell had the right mind to be calling people who are sleeping?"

"AC, it's Fury."

"Oh, shit." Coulson jolted up straight and grabbed the phone, "Yes, sir?"

"Are you sleeping with Skye?" Coulson heard Fury's voice which he thought sounded teasing and yet angry displeased at the same time.

"No, sir. I mean, yes, sir. I mean, we are all sleeping together, sir." _Shit_. Coulson face palmed himself.

"I think it'd be better off for me to not know."

Andrew rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes, "Who the hell is making so much noise?"

"I don't know." David grumbled, covering his ears with his hands, "Someone angry."

"Fury." Andrew sat up straight suddenly.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Coulson hung up and like Skye, he plopped down on his back, going back to sleep.

"What did Fury say?" Andrew anticipated, still sitting up.

"We pack our stuff tomorrow. He needs my team back." Coulson mumbled.

"Damn. Just two more weeks. Is that so hard to go on without you? No wonder they revived you. They need you so bad. Urghh." Andrew punched his pillow and buried his face in it, "Two more weeks! That's all I am asking for! I haven't got enough time with that Harley!"

* * *

But it was not exactly Coulson's team that they needed, it was merely just Skye, for her gifted skillset in one of Agent Hand's mission. And in less than a week, they had managed to bring the operation to rest.

While Andrew had been granted to take his remaining day off after completing his routine physical fitness test, Coulson and Skye were also granted to take their remaining week off. "You're going to owe me for this," Andrew whispered to Coulson as they hugged out their farewell, "Please, take care of her."

They slept at the dorms but during the day, they would go out to restaurants, cafés, movies and beaches.

And they handle people's judgement better now, "Your dad likes watching comedy movies?"

"Dad? You mean, my boyfriend?" And Skye would just grab his arm and pull him close. Coulson still feels uncomfortable when it happens but he could not deny his own feelings and he would just take her hands in his and plant a kiss on her forehead when he feels insecure about having to make their relationship clear. Honestly, he was still shy about kissing her openly and they never kissed again since that day he got beaten up by Andrew. He never told her about it and never did they ever talked about the kiss. Part of him was glad that they never talked about it, not having awkward feelings after that. But most of him longed for those lips again.

"I know, I don't seem to be handling this very well. But believe me, I am trying my best. I really do like you, Skye." Coulson said once in a restaurant over dinner, as he drew circles at the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know."

When he found her quietly reading a book at the local library, he would sit down beside her just admiring her drowning in her own world of fiction. He would bring her out for a ride to nowhere, stopping at random plains or coasts. They would sit down, saying nothing. Just sit down quietly, with Coulson's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

"I'm still so sorry, Skye." He whispered one day when they were wandering about an organic market.

"AC, we've been over this." She replied, giving his hand a light squeeze without taking her eyes off the tomatoes.

"I know." Coulson turned her around and held both her hands in his, "I just want to say that I am sorry for pushing you away before. I never thought that I deserve you. I just want you to know," Coulson pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "that you have made me a way better person than I was before."

"Okay."

"And that I owe some of this to Andrew too. For literally hitting me in the face to make me realise what I was letting go."

Skye laughed and poked his chest, "You chicken. You told me you fell!"

* * *

And then, time flew by a little too fast for them despite still having one week of their break left before their team is to be gathered again and Coulson had made a dinner reservation for their last meal together before the rest get back on the next evening.

Skye waited to be picked up inside the Bus which had been returned to them and was now parked in the hangar. Coulson had been out to service his precious Corvette. And despite being strictly told by the other crews of the hangar to not wander about, she still did went to roam around the busy place.

She was wearing a simple black dress and funny enough, a pair of high-cut Converse trainers instead of heels. _Keeping things casual_, she reminded herself. Skye could feel the eyes that were staring and gazing at her but she paid no attention and instead, gave friendly smile to them.

She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hi, Miss Skye."

"Hi, Gareth!" She greeted the man with blonde hair in his blue cargo pants and white t-shirt, "How are you?"

"I've been good." The man took off his aviators, "You?"

"I'm fine."

"Word has gone round that you and uh... Agent Coulson... Uh..."

"Hmm?"

"Are dating?" Gareth continued.

Skye laughed.

"Is that true?"

Skye could only nod her head. Well, at least to her, they were.

Gareth let out a sigh of what it seems to be of relief and smiled, "Okay. Good. Because the others have been bugging me to ask for your number for them because they want to take you out. I mean, yeah, I do have your number but is it okay of I could give it to them?"

Skye laughed again at Gareth's exaggerated delight.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be telling you this and I know that this is inappropriate-,"

"You placed a bet on us, didn't you?" Skye folded her arms, amused.

Gareth hung his head and placed a hand at the back of his neck, "Yeah." But he quickly apologised, "Honestly though, there are those who wanted to take you out and they are bugging me because I'm the only who talked to you before."

"It's alright. I get that."

"I don't suppose I could give your number to them?"

"Not unless Coulson approves."

"Better not. I like you two together. It's so rare to see him so genuinely happy these days."

"These days - you meant, after New York?"

Gareth nodded. "I better get going. Your boyfriend is here." He hinted with a motion of his head. "Thank you, anyway. I'll get you a drink after I announced I won the bet." He walked away, a huge smile spread across his face, only to turn around again, with both his hand in his pockets and a cheeky wink, "Did I mention you looked especially gorgeous?"

Skye blushed at the compliment. When she turned to see Coulson in his typical suit and tie walking towards her, his hands in his pockets, she could not help but to feel a flutter in her stomach. This is cliche, but she swore that her heart skipped a beat. Skye had seen him in a suit for almost everyday for the past year being in the Bus together with him but the whole idea of him dressing up for an occasion that only the two of them was going to attend gave it a touch of what it seems to her as intimacy.

"How is it that you can never not wander about? Do you know how big this place is and how difficult it is for me to find you?" Coulson nagged, taking off his aviators and placing it in his pockets.

"Well, I would say you look good too."

Coulson's cheeks flushed, "Come on," he held out a hand, "Let's go."

Skye approached him, taking both his hands in hers, "Can we do something for Gareth?"

"What is it?" Coulson wrapped his arms around her waist. He never does these things, displaying his affection in public, especially within SHIELD perimeters. Being that close to her, he knows people are going to talk about it, especially when the hangar is a place where it is always busy and crowded with the crew. He knows he is going to regret this but it did not matter to him at the moment.

And it surprised him that Skye was as comfortable as he was about the lack of personal space between the two of them in that busy facility when she placed her hands on his shoulders, "He, uh, kind of placed a bet on us. That, you know, now we are dating."

"Ah, we're dating." Coulson's cheeks flushed again, a shy smile formed.

"How about we help him win that bet?"

Coulson pulled her in closer, "I don't want to dance around you anymore. I know that even here, in this hangar, there are loads of them who would want to date you. And I have to admit that I felt, let's say, threatened. Because they are all way younger than me, way better looking than I am. And yet, you never looked past me. You never take a second look at them. I just never thought you would actually want me. But no. Our age gap, my past. It never mattered to you. I have never been more wrong, Skye."

Skye cupped his cheek with a hand, "I still haven't thank Andrew for knocking some sense into you."

"Yes," he chuckled, "that too." He leaned into her hand and sighed, "But I know for sure now, Skye."

He placed his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and took a really deep breath, "I love you, Skye. I really, really do."

He heard a soft laugh, "Why did that take so long?" Skye closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you too, AC. I really, really do."

With that he felt something soft against his lips and he could remember them instantly despite almost a month since their first and last kiss. Her lips were still as soft and instead of comfort, this time round it gave him a sense of security. It sealed his doubts of losing her to anyone else. He pulled her waist in closer and for once, it did not matter to him anymore about what these people are going to say. He knows, that word will go about and Fury will come to know of this. But the lips on his ensured him that that should not be an issue he has to worry about anymore.

Skye could not help but to laugh when she heard a whimper as they parted. And she pulled away when he leaned in for another kiss, placing an index finger on his lips, the other pulling out his car keys from his pocket, "Boyfriend dear, you've made reservations, remember?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. I will end it here. I don't believe in myself to be able to write long stories (despite having drafted a longer story initially) because I see a downside to that and also the fact that I have a whole lot of trips coming up. I just want to say, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed every single chapter! And also the requester for prompting me! And I want to thank those who followed this story! Thank you very much! ^^


End file.
